MEETING
by Arisu L Amano
Summary: Full Metal ALchemist ketemu D. Gray-man? apakah yang sedang terjadi? ada apakah gerangan? Bagaimanakah reaksi Edward dan Kanda yang saling ketemu? Bagaimanakah reaksi Edward yang di panggil Moyashi oleh Kanda? Silakan baca sendiri!
1. Chapter 1

**This my first fanfic!!**

**Gara-gara temen-temen saia yang kagak wajar semua*dibantai*, pada mulai buat fic dan isinya ancur semua HAAHAHAHAHAHHA......fuh-, akhirnya saia ketularan kegilaan mereka (emang penyakit?) jadi saia memutuskan membuat fic pertama saia [koq jadi curhat?]....**

**Saia memberi jadul-eh! judul fic saia in****i 'MEETING' because...ada aja! Baca sendiri*dikeroyok***

**Kalo saia sih ga peduli siapa yang bakal jadi tokoh utama ato OC ato OOC, ini khan fic saia!!!*digebukin rame-rame* jadi.. paling nie fic bakal jadi ancur-ancuran...**

**Disclaimer(asle) : D. Gray-man©Hoshino Katsura feat. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi©Hiromu Arakawa**

**Disclaimer****(bo'ongan): D. Gray-man©Hoshimo Katsura,, kemaren Kanda maw ngajakin kencan saia tapi saia tolak*dilempar sandal*, lantaran udah janjian dulu sama Killua (HunterXHunter©Yoshihiro Togashi) –bo'ong ding-**

**Para tokoh dan alurnya kaya gemana, pikir aja sendiri!*ditampar* pada dasarnya saia ga terlalu mikirin gimana jadinya nie fic**

**Rated**** : K aja kale ya?**

**Story : OC? OOC?**

**Saia benar-benar seenaknya sendiri...**

**Baeklah!! Silahkan nikmati (tapi jangan dimakan)...**

**Maaf kepanjangan....**

**

* * *

  
**

**MEETING**

Cerita ini dimulai pada tempat yang terkenal...(masa sih?)***dilempar meja***

Dengan awal settingnya kelompok Exocirst yang sedang bingung! Dimana mereka berada sekarang (salah sendiri sering muter-muter dunia!***digebukin***) yang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki sebuah kereta api di stasiun terdekat. Karena mereka keburu pengen liat kota besar dan makanan enak lain yang ga usah bayar dan ga perlu bayar (secara, mereka Exo getow), sudah bosan terjebak ditempat terpencil tersebut sehingga mereka ngebet pengen hanging out lagi di kota besar (ada ga ya, kota namanya kota **besar**?).

Saat di dalam kereta terjadilah sebuah percakapan (kaya apa aja...)

"Hm.... kereta ini menuju kemana ya?" gumam seorang pria paruh baya yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Froy Tiedoll, atau Jendral Tiedoll yah.. kurang lebih begitu para pengikutnya(mungkin lebih tepat dibilang anak-anaknya kali ya?)***ditabok Kanda***-eh! masudnya pengawal!(mungkin?-ga jelas!-). "Entahlah Jenderal, kita hanya bisa berharap kereta ini nyusruk sampe kota besar." Komentar salah satu pengawalnya yang bongsor***dapet hadiah bogem dari Marie*** yang belakangan diketahui bernama Marie, "So deska? Hm... padahal aku masih ingin pemandangan bagus lain..." keluh sang Jenderal itu yang sampai-sampai membuat pengawalnya yang lain mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah Jenderal! Dikota juga ga jauh kalah sama pemandangan di tempat terpencil!" Kanda.. yup itulah namanya! (Padahal Kanda cuma pengen hanging out dikota! Huh!)***ditebas***. "Sudahlah Yuu-kun! Lebih baik kita nikmati pemandangan yang kita lewati sebentar lagi ini! Hahahaha..." perhatian keretanya baru aja masuk ke terowongan...

Pada saat kereta keluar dari terowongan terpampanglah pemandangan nun indah berjejer... (ga percaya? Coba dech maen di PS2 _Full Metal Alchemist : DREAM CARNIVAL©SQUARE ENIX_ –promosi!-) "Oooh! Pemandangan yang bagus! Harus kugambar!" sambut Jend. Tiedoll dengan riangnya, "Che..." dengus Kanda lagi, pake pasang gaya keren yang bikin author kelabakan ngliatnya.

Tak lama (kurang lebih begitu...) terdengar bunyi TOA TOA, _Bzzt..zzt.. "Mohon Perhatian Kereta sebentar lagi akan berhenti tolong chek barang bawaan anda jangan ada sampai-eh! samapai ada yang tertinggal! Kalo ada ya, mungkin sudah takdir! Tapi kalo tidak ya, Alhamdulilah..." Bzzt..zzt.._ "TOA TOA yang aneh..." komentar Marie, "lagipula... kenapa ada 'Alhamdulilah' segala? Aneh..." Kanda yang ikut komentar.(maaf bagi yang beragama Islam! Ga ada maksud ja'at koq namanya juga becanda**–ngluarin Puppy eye's no jutsu-**).

"Ayo kita bersiap-siap! Oh ya! Jangan ada yang tertinggal dikereta ya, Ma-kun! Yuu-kun! Sudah kau bawa sapu tanganmu?" kata Jend. Tiedoll mengingatkan, "Tolong jangan paling saya seperti itu! Dan aku bukan anakmu!" dan sepertinya tidak disambut baik oleh Kanda, "Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuaya sisshou!" sahut Marie, "Oh! Bagus Ma-kun! Nah contohlah Ma-kun, Yuu-kun! Sudah kau bawa barang-barangmu semua?" Jend. Tiedoll memperingatkan lagi, tapi... sepertinya dia mempermainkan Kanda.

"....Ghkh...kh.... aku sudah tahu!!" Kanda dengan seenak udelnya berlari keluar kereta dengan melibatkan orang-orang tak berdosa ditabrakinnya, hingga akhirnya ia menabrak seorang gadis yang tak berdosa hingga terjatuh! (sungguh tak bertanggung jawab sodara-sodara!***dikasih hadiah ****Kyouran Ichiirou dari Kanda***) "Dajouka?" ya ampun! Kanda berbalik dan membantu gadis yang ditabrak tadi bangun! Hal yang sangat luar biasa!***diinjek Kanda***, gadis itu bangun dan mengangkat sedikit topinya sehingga terlihat wajahnya manisnya (OMG!).

"Ah.., So..Sophia...?" spontan Kanda kaget melihat wajah gadis tadi yang sempat membuat Kanda bengong 0,5 detik! (Aplouse untuk gadis tadi! Plok.. plok... plok... eh! bukan karena dia jelek lho!!), wajah gadis itu mengingatkannya pada gadis yang di temuinya di desa Dankern (gadis? Lebih tepat disebut Akuma kale... Eh? ga ada yang tau? Coba dech liat animenya di chapter 33 ato 34-promosi lage-)

"Bukan, kau salah orang." Jawab gadis itu dengan nada datar. "Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kanda agak lembut, agak lho! AGAK!***dijitak Kanda***. Lalu gadis itu menatap (bukan dalam artian menjedukkan kepala)-memandang masudnya- Kanda lalu mulai berbicara.. "Kalau jalan pake kaki! Jangan pake mata! Liat-liat kalo jalan! Baka!!" kata gadis itu dengan sangat tidak sopan yang dengan hebatnya bisa membuat Kanda membatu! "Gkh..kh... s**lan" umpat Kanda lirih. (ga boleh lho mengumpat sembarangan!! Ingat ya! ^0^)

"Siapa gadis itu Yuu-kun?", _***DEGH***__,_ sela Jend. Tiedoll yang tiba-tiba aja sudah ada di sebelah Kanda, spontan Kanda ngeluarin geath glare+sweatrop+pundung... "Sejak kapan kalian..." "Oh? Tentu saja sejak Yuu-kun tersepona-eh! terpesona pada gadis yang barusan lewat, memakai bahasa sopan, mengumpat lalu..." Marie udah nyrocos jelasin kejadian-kejadian yang telah berlalu dengan sangat singkat tersebut...(jadi kayak iklan), "Sudah! Ayo kita kota! Gensuru..." "Ya?" "Jangan menghilang dan tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah kota nanti!" pesan Kanda, "Yah, akan kucoba nanti.." jawab Jenderal dengan tidak menyakinkan!

* * *

Sesampainya dikota...

"Dimana ini?" tanya Marie dengan heran.

"Entahlah..." sahut Kanda.

"Hm... kota yang aneh... disini juga tidak ada pemandangan yang bagus! Mana banyak sekali bangunan yang rusak..." comment Jend. Tiedoll.

"Apa kita yang salah jalur ya?" tanya Marie lagi.

"Itu khan salahmu! Kenapa ga loe liat lagi ticket-nya saat beli di loket tadi?" bentak Kanda.

"Mana mungkin... aku khan buta Kanda... lagi pula yang memilih ticket kereta ini khan kamu sendiri" jelas Marie dengan tabah.

-Kanda nepok jidat- "Oh, iya ya.. gwa lupa!" nah ketahuan begonya Kanda khan?***dimozaick-ga pantes diliatin-***

"Lebih baik kita tanya kewarga sekitar.." usul Jend. Tiedoll.

"Hah? Jadi kita harus ketok pintu ke pintu begitu? Ogah banget!" tolak Kanda.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti itu khan? Tuh lihat! Di sana ada waroeng makan dan banyak orang berkumpul di sana!" balas Jend. Tiedoll.

Ternyata, diseberang jalan ada waroeng(koq jadi kaya penulisan jaman beahula ya?) makan yang bertuliskan '**FOOD**' diatasnya. Bentuk warung makan itu mirip bar tapi dipinggir jalan, akhirnya Jend. Tiedoll mampir ke warung itu, untuk bertanya! Tentunya...

"Parmi-eh! permisi, bolehkah saia bertanya saia sedang berada dikota mana, tuan..."

"Oh! Tentu, tapi jangan panggil saia tuan, perkenalkan saia Hoenheim, van Hoenheim. Salam kenal tuan..." balas salah satu pria tua***dijitak***-eh! pria paruh baya yang berkacamata dengan rambut kucir kuda dan bukan kucir kambing...

"Ah, maafkan saia tu..pak Hoenheim, saia Tiedoll, Froi Tiedoll." Balas Jend. Tiedoll dengan ramah. "Ah, anu.."

"Oh, iya, nama kota ini adalah Reol, bagian timur dari negara Amestriss, ngemeng-eh-ngomong-nogmong saudara ini dari mana ya? Kenapa bisa nyasar sampai kesini? Buta arah ya, Mas?" jelas dan tanya-dengan tidak berniat buruk- pria bernama Hoenheim ini. Kanda udah siap-siap ngluarin Mugen kesayangannya untuk bertemu orang baru.

"Sudahlah, Yuu-kun, kau ini benar-benar arogant ya? Maafkan anakku ini Hoenheim-san. Dia memang pemalu untuk berkenalan dengan orang baru, hahahaha....." Jend. Tiedoll memedam amarah Kanda (atau...?). Kanda sudah pada puncaknya.

"Sudahlah, Kanda, Jenderal memang orang yang seperti, menyerahlah..." saran Marie pada Kanda yang sudah membara, "Huh! Aku tidak peduli!!" Kanda berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Marie.

"Gensuru, aku keliling di sekitar daerah ini dulu, aku maw hangin out!" ujar Kanda dengan sangat tidak sopan kepada atasannya***dicincang***, "Yah... tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan '_**MAINAN**_**(?)**_**'**_lagi setelah kau pergi." Balas Jend. Tiedoll, urat Kanda sudah terlihat memenuhi wajah dan kepala Kanda.

"Aku pergi dulu!!!" "Ah! Tunggu dulu, Yuu-kun!" langkah Kanda terhenti. "Nani?" dah mulai ngluarin death glare.

"Hati-hati, jangan sampai tersesat!" pesan Jend. Tiedoll, "MEMANGNYA AKU INI ANAK KECIL APA!?" Kanda mual-eh! mulai geram...(yah itu seh tentu saja...)

"Habis... biasannya para samurai itu buta arah seh..." [bahan refrensi : Zoro (One Piece), Hotaru (Samurai Depeer Kyo), Ryouga (Ranma ½), itu saja? Entahlah...] jelas Jend. Tiedoll. "Oh! Dia sudah pergi." Akhirnya Jend. Tiedoll _dicuekz-bebek-in_ Kanda.

* * *

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, tepat berada di tempat Kanda berpijak....

"Apa-apaan ano otoko! Kalau ketemu orang baru, pasti sifat jahilnya itu keluar!!! Aku'khan juga manusia!!!" Kanda teriak-teriak sendiri yang al hasil berhasil merampas perhatian orang-orang sekitar[triak-triak sendiri... gela kale ya?***ditebas***, lagi pula siapa juga yang enggak nganggep elo set*n-eh! manusia!***dilempar ke laut***], di sela kekesalannya tiba-tiba aja...

_BRUGH!!_

"Ah, gomen! Aku sedang buru-buru.." kata seorang bocah***tewas*** berambut pirang, berbaju hitam agak ketat dengan memakai jas yang kelebaran bagi seukurannya, mencolok, bermata emas, lalu tingginya kira-kira *PIIIP*cm.***ditonjok***.

"...Gkh...kh... omae!" Kanda pusing gara-gara nabrak "Ah! Omae..." Kanda yang tadinya pusing megangin kepala langsung melek gara-gara liat muka ntu bocah***dipukul***.

"Hm? Kau kenal dia?" tanya teman dari boca-(iya mas ampun!!) cowok berambut emas tadi, yang lagaknya sok, dan berambut hitang sepunggung-dikucir.

"Hm? Temanmu lagi ya?" tanya om-om gede berambut hitam kaya tentara.

"Kamu punya banyak kenalan ya?" tanya om-om berkacamata lainnya. _Mereka kelihatan sangat mencurigakan sekali... terutama bocah ini... dare?_ Kira-kira seperti itulah yang Kanda sampaikan melalui telepaty dengan para pembaca sekalian.

"Hah? Aku tidak pernah ingat pernah ketemu cewek kasar kaya dia..." jawab cowok berambut pirang itu...

"APA KATAMU!?-nodongin Mugen- KAU PIKIR AKU INI CEWEK!? AKU INI 100% COWOK!!! KALO GA PERCAYA COBA TANYA AMA FANS-FANS GUWA!!! GUWE INI TERKENAL!!!" balas Kanda sembari marah-marah. Tapi lumayan cocok jadi cewek'khan?***dimutilasi***, narsis pula..***diceburin ketengah-tengah lumpur Lapindo***

"Bukan karna tercemar khan?" balas cowok ramput pirang itu lagi.

"Che... awalnya kupikir kau bukan 'dia' tapi setelah kuperhatikan lagi, kau ini memang dia..." gumam Kanda sembari mengeluarkan Heshin 100% yang bikin preman tanah abang ngibrit, genderuwo nangis, sadako ngompol, dan bila di pajang bersama dengan AKUMA Lv. 4 mesti ga kalah jauh.....jeleknya! [***dibacok*** ***dipotong***belon selesai udah..***digebukin rame-rame* **sama fanznya Kadal-eh! Kanda ***dibakar rame-rame***beginilah nasib author yang suka jelek-jelekin tokoh dengan penggemar sedunia-binatang!-...]

"Hn? Apa yang kau katakan? Aku ga ngarti dikitpun? Kau lagi mabuk ya? Atau jangan-jangan kamu juga salah satu fans gelapku ya?" tebak asal yang menghasilkan dia hampir kena sabetan Mugen yang bisa memotong rambut (lumayan)panjang nun indah cowok tadi. "APA-APAAN SEH!? GILA LOE!!" teriaknya lebay dengan logat ala Fitri Tropica dan Hedrick Extravagansa.

"DIAM KAU!! MANA MUNGKIN AKU BISA NGE-FANS SAMA BONCEL KAYA LOE MOYASHI!!!" triak Kanda yang bikin kaca-kaca jendela dan vas bunga yang baru aja di lap sampe kinclong pecah seketika.

"Grr... SIAPA YANG LOE MAKSUD MIKRO-ULTRA-PENDEK-BANGETS-MOYASHI ITO!!!" balas cowok pirang yang ternyata sama-sama berdarah panas ito. (SFX :_PLOK! ....BTZZZ...PRRKK.....BLAARR!!!_) bocah itu dengan mudahnya mengubah jalanan yang semula sudah di sapu oleh petugas kebersihan sampai sehelai rambut tikuspun ga ada, hancur dan berantakan setetika itu pula dengan hanya mengatupkan kedua tangan, seketika berubah jadi senjata dan benda-benda untuk menyerang(membunuh?) lainnya.

(SFX : _TAP..TAP..SREEET...SRIIING..BROOL.._) yang artinya Kanda berhasil menghindar dengan suksesnya dan menghancurkan benda(senjata?) yag muncul tiba-tiba itu tadi, sukses pula membuat jalanan rusak... jangan lupa ada pajak ansuransinya lho!

'_Bocah ini... dia menyerangku dengan hanya mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membuat cahaya aneh muncul sehingga benda-benda itu menyerangku... apa mungkin dia AKUMA? Atau salah satu dari Noah?'_ kira-kira itulah yang ada dibenak Kanda sekarang, bila dilihat dari muka asemnya***ditendang*** yang sekarang udah ngluarin death glare tingkat lanjut(?)

'_Che! Orang ini gesit sekali dan kuat... dia bisa menghindari dan menghancurkan semua benda-benda transmutasiku... apa mungkin dia salah satu dari cimera yang ditugaskan untuk menangkap kami? Atau mungkin dia salah satu dari Homunculus?'_ kira-kira itu juga yang terbaca dari pandangan mata dan muka seremnya bocah ini... (koq taw sape _'cimera'_ sama _'Homunculus'_ segala?). "BAIKLAH SEKALI LAGI!!!" (SFX : _PLOK!...BTZZZ...PRRKK...BLAAAR_) tau'khan apa artinya? Sepertinya saia tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi...***dilempar piring***

**

* * *

  
**

**N.B. : ****Kanda sama bocah ini begi semua ya?*malah author yang dihajar Kanda ama bocah itu***

**

* * *

  
**

"UKH!! SIAL!! _**MUGEN!!! HATSUDO!! KYOURAN ICHIIROU!!**_" Kanda ga kalah cepet ngluarin jurus-andalan-nya, paling telat satu baris doang***dilempar pisau***[author bisa menghindar kali ini!!!]

"Che! Lumayan juga kau!!" sindir bo-coewok tsb. (pake penulisan yang baik dan yang bemar ya?-ga penting!!-)

"Huh! Kau juga tapi tidak akan lama, HEAAAA!!!!" Kanda udah siap-siap terjun bebas ala bad-eh! Batman kepleset kulit pisang...

"Itu yang harusnya kukatakan!! UUOORRYYAAAA!!!" cowok itu juga ga maw kalah gaya, dia pasang gaya ala Bruce Lee(bukan Rock Lee!!) kepeleset sampah plastik...

Tiba-tiba...

_TRAANG!..._

Pertarunganpun berhasil dihentikan oleh..... oleh siapa? Mari kita lanjutkan!

"Sudah cukup! Kita jangan menarik perhatian terlalu banyak Edward!!" kata seorang yang bernama.....(?)

"Minggir kau GreeLin!! Aku sedang bertarung!! Jangan ganggu pertarunganku!!" kata cowok yang baru saja kita ketahui bernama Edward.

"Hentikan!! Jangan panggil aku GreeLin!! _Ingat! Kita kesini dengan cara ilegal, jangan sampai tentara mengetahui keberadaan kita!_ Kau mengertikan?" jelas cowok yang bernama GreeLin***ditabok***-eh! Greed-yang memakai tubuh Ling- maksudnya..

"Ukh... baiklah.. aku mengerti!" akhirnya Edward ngalah dengan jantan(?)nya.

JJIIIITT..............

"UWAAAH!!!" teriak Greed dan Edward. "K-KA-KAU-U...!! KAU DENGAR SEMUANYA!?" tanya Edward dengan agak gemeter gara-gara berprasangka kalo Kanda masih nyimpen dendam-kesumat yang lahir dari pertarungan tadi...

"Hng? Yang mana? Yang soal penyeludupan atau soal tentara yang mencari kalian?" jawab Kanda sambil cengar-cengir-menjijikan***digiles***.

"Aku mohon jangan beritahu siapa-siapa!! Jangan bilang-bilang pada semua orang~ ini rahasia, hanya antara kamu dan aku~" tiba-tiba Edward bisa berbicara sopan! Dan menyanyi lagunya Q-tela-eh! T-Qla dengan suara merdu(merusak dunia)nya

"Hm... coba kupikir-pikir... kupikir-pikir 1..2..3..~ kupikir-pikir 1..2..3..~" ini juga! Kanda malah ikutn nyanyi-nyanyi ga jelas

"PLEASEE......" pinta Edward, Greed, dan 2 om-om pegikut mereka lain... sambil unjuk gigi-tongos- mereka

* * *

Meanwhile......, ditempat Jend. Tiedoll dan Marie berada...(dari tadi kata-kata saia kaya lagu aja ya?)

"Ahhahahahah.... benarkah? Aku harus melihatnya sendiri!" yang ngomong Jend. Tiedoll

"Ya, benar! Coba anda lihat sendiri, Tiedoll-san. Tempatnya benar-benar menarik!" yang menjelaskan sekarang Hoenheim...

Sepertinya, basa-basi-busuknya sudahan ya? Ayo kita lanjut ke pokok cerita.... (SFX : jeeeng jeeng jeeeng jeeeeeng) kaya lagu pemakaman dech....

"Jenderal, sepertinya Kanda sudah kembali." Kalo yang ini, Marie menyela diantara obrolan ga jelas Jend. Tiedoll dan Hoenheim.

"Hm... Akh! Benar! Itu dia, HEY!! YUU-KUN!!" kalian pasti tahukan siapa yang lagi ngomong?

"TOLONG JANGAN MEMNGGILKU SEPERTI ITU GENSURU." Kaliamat sopan yang menekan... kalau pakai balon text pasti ada durinya dech...

"Ap..apa...? kenapa melihat kearahku? Ada apa seh..?" Kanda terheran-heran dengan pandangan Hoenheim yang agaknya ada something-something.

Greed, dan ke-2 om-om itu malah pada saling tunjuk. Ngga ngarti dengan masalah yang terjadi dan kelihatan sekali kalau mereka sama sekali ga peka tapi pekog***dihajar rame-rame*.**

"Hm? Edward? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hoenheim.

"Kau.... aku yang harusnya bertanya begetow!!!" sepertinya Edward sudah pulih..

"Koq manggil ayah 'kau' sih? Ga baik lho!" tegur Hoenheim.

"...........gheKh...kh....... terserah gue mo manggil loe apa! Itu bukan urusanmu juga mengapa aku ada disini!!" sentak Edward dengan geram.

Tentu saja itu membuat adegan perkelahian Edward dan ayahnya seperti opera sabun-tapi tak bermerek- dan drama siang yang banyak adegan tagis menangis dan kekerasannya...***dilempar sandal***. Liat tuh! Yang lainnya juga sudah pada gelar tikar dan makan pop corn yang di dapat di toko terdekat dengan harga...(koq malah promosi?)

"Oi..Ed! siapa paman ini?" tanya Greed pada Edward dengan gayanya yang sok cool banget..

"AAAAHH!!! Berisik!! Aku...." belum sempat Edward menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Dia anakku" sela Hoenheim dengan tiba-tiba yang walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar tapi membuat orang shock setengah, seperempat ataupun sepertiga pingsan. Secara! Anaknya aja ganas tapi bokapnya kalihatan alim getow...***disate Ed***

"Aku sangat senanng bertemu denganmu anakku... kau sudah besar ya? Sekian lama aku menunggu untuk kedatanganmu~~(lho!?)" ucap(nyanyi?) Hoenheim penuh kasih sayang(?) kepada anaknya..

"Udah cukup adegan termelet-eh! termehek-meheknya!! Ini bukan sinetron!! Ngemeng-ngemeng mana Alphonse sekarang? Dari tadi aku ga liat seujung tanduk zirangnya yang lancip!"

"Sayangnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kemana perginya... aku curiga, jangan-jangan Al di culik?" prediksi Hoenheim dengan memasang gaya ala Detektif Konan ketiban batu bata.

"Al diculik!?" Ed kaget, "MANA MUNGKIN!!! Kau ini suka berkhayal ya? Bikin fanfic aja noh!" malah dibilang tidak mungkin... tapi bener juga, sapa juga yang maw nyulik armor bongsor itu? ***ditimpuk Al***

"Bagaimana kalau yang melakukannya itu Homunculus?" tanya Hoenheim...

"Kalau Homunculus sih.. itu tidak mengejutkan... lalu, kau sama sekali tidak mencarinya? Ayah macam apa kau ini!!" Edwar malah marah-marah....

"Kalau aku pergi sendirian aku bisa tertangkap merekan khan?"

Edward nepuk jidat "Bener juga ya? Kalau begitu ayo kita menyusun strategi!" usul Edward "AH! Aku hapir lupa!! Pertama-tama..."

_TAP..TAP...TAP..BUAAAGH!!_

Astojim... Edward malah memukul bapak kandungnya sendiri, "Huh! Seenaknya sendiri memotong omongan orang!!" yang menghasilkan Edwartd dipandang tidak sedap oleh saksi mata sekitar tentang peristiwa yang barusan lewat. "Ghe! Oi! Nenek Pinako titip pesan dari ibu untukmu katanya '_Maafkan aku..aku pergi duluan.._' begitu katanya" yah walaupun padangan tak sedap tadi itu ga berpengaruh tapi cukup membuat semua bersimpatik gara-gara ucapan Edward barusan..

_TES..TES.. HIKS..HIKS.._

"Eh? apa? Apa? Aku ga nglakuin apa-apa koq!! Po..pokoknya aku cari makan malam dulu!! Yak! Makan malam!! Kalian tungu disini!" Edward ngibrit dengan tak bertanggung jawab meninggalkan ayahnya nangis sendiri..._tahukah kamu~~ semalam tadi~~ aku menangis~~_... itulah sebaris kata-kata yang saia ambil dari lagu jaman baehula.

"Trisha..benar..aku memutuskan untuk mati bersama-sama kalian... aku berjanji akan menyusulmu suatu saat nanti.... sebentar lagi..... sebentar lagi...." kata Hoenheim dengan lirih yang membuatnya kadi pusat perhatian untuk sementara waktu, gara-gara dianggap sudah kehabisan obat. Sehingga mengundang perhatian dan simpati orang-orang.

.......................................................................................................................................

.......................................................................................................................................................................

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Suasana jadi hening dan khidmat.....

Marilah kita berdo'a menurut agama dan kepercayaan kita masing-masing

* * *

**PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT............................................................................................................................................................................................................. **[Author dikeroyok rame-rame... sama staff dan pemain casting............ Ekh!? Ternyata para pembaca juga ikutan ngroyok.............]

Baiklah!! Mari kita kembali ke pokok cerita........................

* * *

_JIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT............................................._

"Ekh!? Ke-kena-kenapa? Mi-minna... WOY!! Tunggu bukan begetow!!!" Edward kelabakan tuh...

"Edo... kau... memang bodoh!!!" sindir om-om nyeremin bernama Darius.

"Woy, Ed! Kau harus memperlakukan orang tua dengan baik khan! Hm? Ed? Woi..... aku aja ga berani bikin bokap gue nangis kaya tadi!" sindiran lain dari Greed. Yang ga tega melihat oarng tua tersakiti (SFX: _OOOOHH......_)

"AH! Ada toko kelontong! Asyik!!" Edward belari kegirangan yang tampangnya udha kaya anak kecil dapet fitrah di hari lebaran menuju ke toko dengan kkecepatan super itu. Jelas ngebuat temen-temennya pada cengo semua.

"Mbak! Saia beli kain merah itu donk!!" pesan Ed dengan semangat lalu, ".....................Inalillahi! ape loe!!" Ed tiba-tiba kaget ada apakah gerangan? Ternyata penjualnya bertampang dan berparas mirip dengan pak Garfield bossnya Winry yang ada di Rush Valley. Saia akan deskrisipkan ciri-cirinya..... om-om berotot, genit, menjijikan, mirip banci Taman Lawang dengan kedipan gajhenya.

"Ada apa mas? Maw beli kain merah ya? Tunggu bentar ya~ eke ambilin.... Ini dia...(pake logat melambay)" bikin bulu kaki-eh! bului kuduk merinding....

Eward jadi meragukan penjual toko ini, melihat gaya dan cara bicaranya yang gejijayin banget itu bisa-bisa Akuma Lv. 2 langsung hancur berantakan, "I...iya.... i-i-i-ini u..ang..nya.... Terima Kasih!" lasung kabur. "Eh! bang, kembaliannya ketinggalan lho~~" sosok Ed sudah tak tampak lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kain itu?" tanya Greed penasaran. "Hehehehe...." Ed mengubah kain yang baru aja dibeli ini menjadi...._Abrakadabra....(TARAAAA!!)_sebuah jacket merah.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan jacket merah? Loe koq bisa ngebet banget seh?"

"Soalnya ini adalah hari terakhirku... setidaknya aku ingin agar motivasiku pulih lagi sebelum pertarungan besok..." wajah Ed kelihatan serius saat membaca dialog ini! Sampai-sampai author jadi triak-triak fansgirl gara-gara liat muka Ed yang cool....

Saat semuanya berkumpul kembali.... dimulailah konverensi tanpa meja.... hm? Kenapa ga pake meja? Ya.... karna ngerepotin! Mending duduk bersila di dekat perapian! Itu lebih so sweet dan terlihat kekeluargaan!***Author dengan seenaknya, menaikkan kakinya keatas meja***

"Anu... walau tidak banyak... kami juga ingin membantu..." Jend. Tiedoll menawarkan diri seraya ingin membantu.

"APA!? Tunggu dulu Jenderal!! Kita juga punya tugas kita sendiri!!" Kanda keberatan...(mangkanya diet dong! ***ditembak***)

"Tapi, kita mungkin bisa menemukan pemilik dan innocence lain'khan? Bagaimana Yuu-kun?" rasional juga...

"Ugh... baiklah... kami akan melindungimu Jenderal...."

"Yosh! Sudah di pastikan! Mari kita mencari tempat istirahat lalu...." Edward dengan semangat 45-nya... terhenti karena....

"EHEM! Jangan lupa kau harus memperbaiki jendelaku yang rusak!"

"Jangan lupa, vas bungaku! Dan vas-vas jualanku yang lain!"

"perbaiki atap rumahkuyang kau hancurkan!"

"perbaiki jalan!"

"cerobong asap!"

"kacamata!"

"piring, gelas, sendok, garpu, pisau, etc!"

"perbaiki sepatuku!"

"Tapi aku sama sekali ga merusak sepatumu!! Dan aku juga ga ngerusak alat-alat makan itu!!"

"tapi kau bisa memperbaikinya 'khan?" serempak

"Ugh....." badannnya Ed udah gemeteran nahan emosi.

"Eh eh! mas! Tolong perbaiki kios eke yang rusak!"***ngedip gajhe***

-nengok-"Astafiruglah!! MOOOONNNTEEEER!! ALIIIIEEENNN!!! BAAANCIIIII!! SETAAAANNN!!! KEJAAAAMMM!!!"

Akhirnya Edward membuka penyewaan jasa perbaikan dengan 'gratis' secara masal... walau cuma untuk hari ini......AKH!!tunggu!! Perbaiki juga HaPe saia yang error!! Sama PS2 saia yang sudah mual-eh! mulai rusak!!!

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

**Akhirnya penyusunan rencana di pending dulu sampai Edward selesai memperbaiki separuh kota yang dihancurkannya bersama Kanda...**

**Hm? Kanda? Kalau Kanda seh.....**

**Kanda : "Hm? Aku tidak bisa menggunakan rekinjutsushi-ato apalah! Mending minta bantuan pada yang bisa!! Aku juga ogah ngebantu Moyashi kadaluarsa(karna warnanya kuning) macam dia" –sambil menyeruput secangkir teh-**

**Yang lain?**

**Greed : " Ed tidak mengijinkanku ikut.." (ya iyalah... paling ntar malah yari bar ato hangin out cewek!)**

**Tiedoll : "Hm? Aku sedang menggambar..." –sambil senyum-**

**Marie : "aku buta..." (-author nepok jidat- oh! Iya ya...)**

**Om-om yang lain*direbus* : "Malas! Merepotkan!!"**

**Hoenheim : "Aku sama sekali ga bertanggung jawab! Kau yang menanam engkau pula yang menuai!"**

**Edward : "GYAAAA!!! KEJAAAM!!! SETIDAKNYA TOLONG AKU MENYINGKIRKAN BANCI KALEN INI!!"**

**All(togheter) : "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!! Aku sedang sibuk"**

**Edward : "GGYYYAAAAA!!!"**

**Begitulah.........**

**Huf! Saia capek! Ternyata membuat fic susah juga....**

**Saia tunggu REPVIEWnya! Lewat FF, FB, FS, ato langsung hubungi saia juga bisa .... 727 777 777 BOHONG KOQ!!!!!**

**Kalau nomer silakan lihat profil saia......**

**Oh! Kalau ada yang berminat mendaftar sebagai OC atau menyumbang ide membantu saia, sial-eh! silakan hubungi saia seperti yang tertera di atas! Lewat FF, FB, FS, atao lewat sms juga bisa! (perhatian biaya sms ditanggung sendiri!! Saia nda maw mbayarin!)**

**Saia juga maw minta maaf bila kepanjangan atao banyak ngaconya... maklum saia ngetiknya asal nyomot ajha!**

**Chapter 2, tolong di tunggu.... karena saia harus mengumpulkan data dan repiew dari kalian!!(asalan! Ngeles!)**

**Jujur karna banyak kegiatan... tapi saia benar-benar sangat menantikan komentarnya!!!**

**Chapter 2 mungkin agak lama... tunggu saja!! See U!!**

**AKH!! Jangan lupa bwat review ya!! saia sangat mengharapkan repiew dari sodara-sodara sekalian!!!**

**salam hangat...*dijauhi orang-orang*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lanjutan dari yang sebelumnya...**

**Previouslynya lihat saja chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer seperti biasa : D. Gray-man©Hoshino Katsura-sensei feat Hagane no Rekinjutsushi©Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, saia masih nongkrong main di rumahnya Arakawa-sensei dan lagi duel main PS 2, saking hebohnya warga 1 RT protes dateng ke rumah Lurah -??-**

**Maaf bagi yang menatikan lanjutan cerita MEETING chapter 2.**

**Karena, because, de-el-el saia baru bisa apdet sekarang ()**

**Maaf ya? Maaf ya? Saia minta maaf baru isa apdet T^T.**

**Nah permintaan maaf sudah! Mari kita lanjutkan!!!**

**Piring? Buat apa? Buat makan ya?*dilempar piring*, maaf chapter kali ini belom ada piring-eh! pairing-pairingnya**

**Warning : NO YAOI (sebangsa Kallen, Lallen, Edlen, EdAl, de-de-el), NO LEMON, CERITA RADA GILA!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**PLAN**

Percakapan sebelumnya... alias flash back...

_PREEETLEK..KREEK..PREEETEK... _(N.B. ini bukan suara bangunan maw roboh ataupun tulang Edward yang patah-patah gara-gara betulin seluruh rumah warga, melainkan suara api unggun...-kok ga mirip ya?-)

........................................................................................

........................................................................................................

................................................................................................................................................................................._SSSIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGG............_

".................... ...OW..." permulaan percakapan ini diawali dengan Ed yang puyeng..

Sedangkan Heinkel dan Darius, dari telingan mereka muncul asap aneh.

Kanda cuma bisa bingung 8 keliling kaya waktu main poker sama Allen gara-gara ga ngerti ujung pankal permasalahan.

Marie hanya diam tanpa kata, diikuti dengan Jend. Tiedoll yang baru saja menyikat lemak dan noda pada piring.

"Akulah Philosopher's stone yang selama ini kau cari" tegas Hoenheim dengan singkat samapai bikin suasana jadi horor, sambil nunjuk diri sendiri pake jempol.

"Mau menggunakanku?"

"APA KAU IDIOT!?" jawab Edward yang bermaksud baik tapi penyampaiannya buruk. Dasar anak durhaka! "Itu semua menggunakan jiwa oarng-orang yang tak bersalah. Lagi pula ini semua adalah kesalahan kita sendiri yang berakhir seperti ini, mangkanya kami tidak mau menggunakan mereka!" ucap Edward dengan menunjukkan muka rada ngeles.

"Huh! Tumben amat lu ngomong kaya gitu, Oi Moyashi ceb-" belum sempat Kanda menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, dia udah keburu di bekem om-om gede yang kaga pengen tontonan telenovela-tapi-nyata yang ada di hadapan mereka dihancurkan dengan gangguan kata 'cebol' dengan maksud di tunjukkan tentu saja ke Edward. Untunglah Ed rada-rada budi alias budeg dikit gara-gara shock denger pengakuan dosa ayahnya barusan...

"Aku lega mendengarmu mengatakan hal itu," tesungging senyum diwajah Hoenheim. "Lalu, apa kau mau membantuku menghentikan ambisi'nya'?" kali ini dia tanya dengan nunjukkin tampang bego.

"Hah!? Membantumu? Emang gua pembokab lu apa? Biar kuluruskan masalahnya!" tampang Ed mulai serius.. " Aku akan menghentikkan'nya' dengan maupun tanpamu! Tapi untuk sekarang ini, kita akan dapat lebih banyak kesempatan bila kau ada dipihak kami. Cuma itu alasanku datang kemari " ucap Ed dengan nada bocah yang sok dan nyebelin.

"Baiklah, dengan mengabaikan alasanmu.. mari kita bertempur bersama" kata Hoenheim sambil tersenyum, heran deh... suasana lagi tegang gini tapi Hoenheim masih saja senyam-senyum.

* * *

**Flash back selesai...**

**Kita balik lagi...**

**

* * *

  
**

"Aduh...." terdengar suara Ed mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi pinggulnya.

"Hm? Ngapain loe Moyashi cebol? Nyadar kalau sudah berumur ya?" tegur Kanda yang-sepertinya(?)-peduli dengan keadaan Edward.

"SIAPA YANG CEBOL!!??"

"Sudahlah..." tegur om-om yang bernama Heinkel, "Kalian ini udah gede tapi kelakuan kaya anak kecil malu-maluin aja!" ejek om berkacamata ini sambil geleng-geleng kepala kaya habis dugem.

"Tapi, apa kau tidak bisa lebih lembut sedikit dengan ayahmu, eh?" kata Heinkel.

"Ya! Kaya manggil dia 'ayah' ketimbang 'kau' atau apalah" dilanjutkan Darius

"Aku rasa sudah banyak yang terjadi, tapi dia kelihatannya bukan tipe yang suka meninggalkan istrinya, mm?" kata Heinkel lagi seraya memojokkan Ed.

"Ya! Pasti banyak yang terjadi, huh?" lanjut Darius lagi yang udah bikin Ed keringetan, "Katakan pada kami, akan kami dengarkan."

"Gr... CUKUP!! CUKUP!! YA! Banyak sekali yang terjadi! Oke? Banyak!!" teriak Ed kaya orang kesetanan, bukanya dia sudah jadi setan ya?

"Banyak apanya?" tanya Greed ikut-ikut arisan that mean, area rasan-rasan

"Dia hanya kers kepala saja" jawab Darius.

"NNNGHRRRGH-" sambil menujukkan eskpresi muka bukan manusia.

"Dasar CEBOL!!" ejek Kanda yang ga ada hubungannya.

"AAARRRHHGG!! Kita ganti soal! Kalian ga ada urusan sama masalah kita khan?" alih Ed yang kelihatannya sudah dewasa. Amin.

"Hah? Loe ngomong ama siapa seh? Kita emang ga ada urusan sama masalah di negeri ini kok mangkanya..." celoteh Kanda ga karuan.

"SIAPA JUGA YANG NANYA ELO!? Bego! Cakep-cakep bego!" balas Ed dengan penuh emosi.

"APA!? Jadi loe nantangin gue Moyashi cebol!? Okeh! Otot gua juga pada pegel semua neh!! **Mugen! Hatsudo!**"

_JTAK!..JTAK! _"Ngapain kalian? Disini gue yang mutusin!" stop Greed dengan menjitak kepala Ed dan Kanda satu-satu.

"Ugh... ini semua salah elo!!" lempar Kanda ke Ed.

"Enak aja! Greed juga! Ngapain pake mukul kepala orang segala!!" lalu Ed mengoper ke Greed.

"Ehem! Sekarang loe bekerja untukku om-om di belakang itu juga, jadi disini aku yang memutuskan! Kau sendiri yang mau jadi anak buahku, kau ingat?" akhirnya diselesaikan Greed dengan satu kalimat yang sama sekali ga bisa di bantah siapapun.

"Ghe! iya, iya... jadi gimana dengan kalian? Kalian ga ada urusan lain kan? Bukankah lebih baik kita berpisah disini saja?" tanya Edward sekali lagi.

"Woy! Sudah kubilang aku yang putuskan..." ingatin Greed lagi

"Apa kalian ingin mengembalikan tubuh kalian kembali ke semula seperti para chimera lainnya?" kata-kata Greed sama sekali ga didenger, apakah mungkin Ed memang budi?

"Tidak juga" jawab om Heinkel, "Menjadi chimera jauh lebih praktis" lanjutnya.

"Ya! Kita tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu!" sambung om Gori-eh! Darius.

"YA HA-! Lho!eh! GHAHAHAHAHA! Bagus! Itu baru semangat!" sambut Greed kegirangan gara-gara ga jadi kehilangan anak buah.

"Um- amo... sebenarnya..." akhirnya Marie mamberanikan diri untuk nanya, gara-gara ga mudeng dengan masalah yang lagi di omongin.

"Sudahlah Marie, jangan berurusan dengan mereka terlalu jauh!" saran Kanda dengan ekpresi muka-urusan-loe-ya-urusan-loe-bukan-urusan-gue.

"Tapi.. aku tetap penasaran! Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Aku bingung dengan arah pembicaraan kalian." Itulah tekad yang sudah dilumat-eh! bulatkan oleh Marie, tanyalah bila tak tahu!

"Hng? Gimana ya? Kalau diceritakan bakal panjang nih..." jawab Ed sambal-eh! sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang entah ada kutunya atau ketombe, rambut kering, patah dan bercabang, "Bagaimana nih, Greed? Apa kita harus ceritakan dari awal?"

"Hah! Urusan itu nanti saja dulu!" sahut Greed santai kaya judul lagunya Roma Irama.

"Hm... oke, nanti malam saja akan aku dongengin! Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Greed? Kenapa kau mau ikut dengan kita? Bukankah kau sedang melarikan diri dari Homunculus lain?" tanya Ed yang ga memberikan kesempatan Greed buat jawab satu-satu, dasar rakus!

"Kau tanya apa aku akan balik ke Central?" tanya balik Greed yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban sambil miringin kepalanya yang memang sudah miring, "Itu rahasia. Ha!" jawab Greed dengan senyum khasnya saat memakai tubuh Ling.

"Hah???"

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dengan berakhir...

Ed merasa terintimidasi oleh sesuatu, saat mencari asal pandangan mata yang menusuk tapi sangat akrab tersebut, Ed menoleh ke arah Kanda yang didapatinya ngilang dalam sekejap (bahkan author juga ga ngerti ngilang dimana ntu Kadal-eh! Kanda)

"Tch! Ditinggal ngemeng-ngemeng bentar aja ngambek dikira ga ada yang merhatiin! Payah!! Samurai apaan tu? Chu chu!!" ejek Ed ke Kanda yang menghilang ke negeri antah berantah sambil meludah-ludah ga jelas.

Tiba-tiba saja.... dari belakang....

Ada semacam aura ga enak(bukan aura kasih soalnya)yang tiba-tiba nongol dari belakang.... khi khi khi...

"E..d...wa..rd......." dari balik bayangan muncul tangan yang tiba-tiba saja nyangkut di pundak Ed.

So pasti itu membuat Ed keringetan sambil mikir yang nggak-nggak, sambil gemeter Ed nengok, "GYAAAAA!!!!" teriak Ed yang belum sampe liat muka ntu setan.

"Nape lu treak!?", _DUAGH!_-mukul kepala Ed-(wah tambah bantet nih!***disate***)

"Ha? A-arisu!?" tunjuk Ed dengan reaksi habis ketemu mabk kunti, sambil terbata-bata.

"..... kok reaksi lu geto seh? Ga seneng liat gue hah?"

"Lho? Kok tau? Eh! nggak! Nggak kok!!" Ed cepet-cepet 'memperbaiki' kosakatanya sebelum dia dijadiin tempura oleh Arisu.

Tapi, terlambat sudah kaudatang padaku~,weh!? lho? Kok malah nyanyi?(hayo ada yang tau lagu ini ga? Lagu lama lho! Jika tahu silakan jawab!!-ga wajib kok-)

Tapi terlambat sudah..., Arisu udah siap-siap mengelap tangan kanannya untuk meluncurkan jurus _super punch_ kaya dikomik-komik jaman baeula, "Oi, Ed, kau tahu khan maksud dan ujuanku datang? Kalo salah jawab guwa jitak!?" sembari memapang tampang hyeena yang udah seminggu ga makan daging manusia.

"Eh..? ke-kedatanganmu ya...? eng-...." pikir Ed sambil jiplak gaya patung yang terkenal-maklum author lupa nama patungnya-, tapi ga bentuk lantaran tubuh Ed yang pendek, '_Jangan-jangan, Arisu datang cause di beri perintah fuhrer nih? Bener ga ya? Hm..._' akhirnya Ed membuka mulutnya, "Bukan untuk disuruh King Bradley menangkapku khan?" tebak Ed.

Satu pukulan melayang dibotak Ed.

"Bukan dodol!" jawab Arisu ganas, dan itu mengingatkan Ed akan traumanya bertemu dengan mbak dari Major Armstrong di Benteng Bligx.

_BBRRR..._ '_Busyeeet.. Gue ni kok nasibnye sial amat. Ketemu cewek-cewek kece tapi ganas!! Tobat dah gua!!._' Batin Ed dalam ati, "Trus? Disuruh sensei? EIT!! KALO SALAH JANGAN DIJITAK LAGI!! GA TAMBAH TINGGI NTAR GUA!!!" persiapan melawan jitakan Arisu.

"Loe juga!! Umur loe khan lebih muda dari gue!! Hargain dikit napa!?" protes Ed yang mukanya udah berubah kaya _teruteru bonzu_ dengan antena.

"Biarin!! EGP!! Toh lu juga lebih pendek dari gua!!" balas Arisu

"APA HUBUNGANNYA!!!?" semprot Ed udah mulai darah tinggi yang ga sebanding dengan tingginya.

Yak! Dari pada kita lihat pertengkaran ga jelas diatas mari kita skip saja bagian ini. Nah lanjut!!!

"Tch! Apa-apaan pada ribut kaya di Ragunan ajah!!!" sela Kanda yang tiba-tiba nongol-dan-menyela-pembicaraan dari antah beranta.

"Bikin jantungan ajah loe!!" protes Heinkel, yang emang sudah umur untuk penyakit yang begituan-?-

"Dah! Brisik lu!! Pak tua!!" jawab Kanda ga punya sopan santun seperti yang diajarkan di SD-SMP-maupun SMA

"Khekhekeh....lu ketinggalan tontonan enarik nih! Noh, si Bantet di marah-marahin ama cewek. Malu-malui bangetz sih" tunjuk Greed pake jari tengahnya.

"Ape-ape?? Menarik nih buat nambah-nambah ejekan buat ntu Kacang." Ujar Kanda sambil dorong-dorong orang depan buat liat kaya apa ceweknya. "..... Ng? Kok rasanya agak _dejavu_ liat ntu cewek?"

"Apa? Kanda tertarik dengan cewek!? Harus beritahu Gensui nih!!" ujar Marie tapi Kanda ga denger, jauh seh... Marie ditinggal Kanda ndiri di belakang.

"Apa? Mukelu kaya simpanse lagi mikir nih?" tegur-?- Greed, supaya Kanda ga kesambet.

"APA!?" -udah ngaktifin mugen-, "Hh.. dah! Cuman rasanya gue pernah liat ntu cewek... Dimana ya?" tahan Kanda amarahnya, yang membuat author juga kaget-Kanda bisa dewasa juga ya?-

"Hoooh... Samperin ajah, gue juga penasaran siapa cewek itu, klo jomblo maw gua tembak ah~" saran-?- Greed kepada Kanda

Sekilas muka Kanda keliatan manyun, "Ya udah, c'mon" ajak Kanda pake bahasa inggris.

"Woy! Moyashi-Bantet-kuning!!" panggil Kanda ke Ed

"SIIIUUUAAAPAAA YANG BANTET-KECIL-KACANG-MICRO MINI BANGET HAH!?" respect Ed sama panggilannya Kanda.

"Lah? Lu tading yang mengakui ndiri kok!" bales Kanda santai

"APUUAAA!? BR(*pengendalian diri ^^.*)EEK LU!!"umpat Ed

Langsung saja sebuah tangan melayang ke muka Ed, "Oi... Ed! Apa yang sudah sensei ajarkan padamu hah? Bisa-bisanya **_cebol_** kaya lu berani mengumpat didepanku! Gw sumpel mulutlu nanti!!!" tegur Arisu tentang ajaran sensei mereka yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah Izumi yang sama ganasnya dengan Arisu-melebihi mungkin-

"Hiii...." _GLEEK.._, dan kejadian itu tentu saja membuat Ed jadi kepikiran, '_Jangan nurun... Jangan nurun...moga-moga besok kalo punya anak ga kaya dia... Jangan nurun..._' harap Ed sambil mengelus-elus dahi dan perutnya berulang-ulang.

"Sukurin lu!!" ejek Darius

"Denger tuh! Belajar dikit noh dari mbak ini!!" sambung Heinkel.

"Heh! Masa lu kalah ama cewek sih? Dasar ciut amat seh lu!" tambah Greed.

Lengkap sudah hinaan yang di terima Edward dalam beberapa menit yang panjang ini.

"Khukhukhu...." kekeh Kanda liat Ed terpuruk, dasar ga berperasaan. Puas melihat Ed makan ati, Kanda melirik cewek yang sudah menginjak-ijak Ed-bukan secara harafiah-. '_Ga-gadis ini!! Yang kemaren bego-begoin gua! Kurang ASIIN!! Gue ketemu lagi nih ama ntu cewek! Ah.. tapi mukanya benar-benar mirip Sophia..._' pikir Kanda dalem ati sambil liat-liat muka Arisu (SFX : _Pandangan Pertama by Slank feat. Nirina Zubir_)

Arisu yang merasa dari tadi ada yang ngeliatin lang sung tau kalo itu berasal dari Kanda, cause pada dasarnya mata Kanda itu seperti maw nantangin orang buat lomba makan soba. Merasa terancam Arisu membuka mulutnya, "A-ape.. lu... liat-liat?? Jijayin banget tau!!" semprot Arisu.

Semua yang baru sadar cuma bisa ngbatin 'EH? BENER JUGA YA?' serentak lagi. Bener-bener kompak deh.

"HAH?" Kanda yang sadar dilirik sinis sama yang lain langsung mengerutkan dahi, "Jja-jangan bercanda lu!! GR gue liat lu!!!"

"Lha? Tadi ntu apa? Perasaan gua peka tau ga pekok!!!" bela Arisu

'_Kalo peka kenapa tadi omongannya yakitin gitu..._' batin Ed

"HAH! SIAPA JUGA YANG LIATIN ELO!!"

"Dari tadi lu Cuma lari dari topik pembicaraan!! Oy Ed! Orang kaya gini napa lu ajakin temenan sih? Jangan-jangan dia teroris!? Ati-ati lu! Ntar kaya Noordin M. Top, di bom lu." Tanya dan prasangka Arisu yang ga jelas.

"Woy!! Omong jangan sembarangan ya... gua ni, anti ngebom!! Kecuali dari bawah-eh!? Bukan!! Tapi, gue nih EXORCIST tau!!"

"Ooooh.... Ga" respon Arisu.

Akhirnya Kanda tambah strees dengan ditandai dengan bertambahnya 1 uban lagi di kepalanya. Gara-gara ketemu ini dan itu-???-, maka beban mental yang ditanggung Kanda semakin nambah tiap kalinya.... mungkin?

Dengan adanya usulan dari Ed dkk, maka perang mulut antar orang-orang sadis-dingin-dan ganaspun terhenti(pada saat itu) yaitu kembali ketempat kumpul awal semula pada tengah perjalanan...........

_BUGH SNIF... SNIF..!(Henikel ngendus bau yang tak asing)_

"Ada apa sih?" muka Ed kepentok ounggung Heinkel yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, "Lagian lu juga ngendus-ngendus ga jelas! Lu kentut ya?"

_BLETAK!_

Penyebab kejadian di atas adalah................................................................................................................................................................................................

Penemuan sesosok zirah! Dibalik kegelapan dan semak-semak.

_(SFX: JEEJEEJEEENG!)_

"AL!" sambut Ed yang senang bertemu Adik-Tercintanya, brother complex sih, "UOOOOO… Akhirnya kita bisa kumpul juga denganmu!!"

"Siapa seh? Kok kayaknya Baka-Moyashi-Cebol itu seneng banget!" tanya Kanda yang sekali lagi sangat tidak sopan.

"Hn? Dia?" tunjuk Greed pake jari tengahnya, "Dia adik kesayangan Ed yang dari tadi dicariin terus! Kau ingat di tempat perkumpulan tadi khan? Nah! Dia yang namanya Alphonse, gara-gara sesuatu makanya tubuhnya jadi Bongsor kaya gitu!" jelas Greed yang tidak bisa menjelaskan masalah yang sebenarnya.

"Aku juga senang melihat Kakak juga baik-baik saja"

"Tenang saja~ aku baik-baik saja~" nyanyi Ed yang mengakibatkan gerombolan tupai jatuh dari pohonnya bersama-sama dengan acorn, saking pedenya Ed nyanyi dia ga sadar kalo Arisu dan yang lainnya muntah dan sakit perut gara-gara denger nyanyian yang terlalu dipaksakan tadi. "Sialan si Ed... Ugh..hg..." sela Kanda didalam muntahnya.

"Eh BTWINTHEWAYBUSWAYNGALANGINJALANWOY!!" embel-embel Ed kepanjangan...., "Diamana Mayor Miles? Bukannya kamu sama-sama dia?" tanya Ed sama Al

_DEGH_

"Trus, apa semua anggotanya juga selamat?" lanjutan tanya dari Ed ke Al.

_DEGH! DEGH!_ (suara degupan jantung Greed yang berdetak keras, bukan dikarenakan kasmaran atau semacamnya.)

"....Ah ya..." jawab Al lirih, "Kak, ada yang ingin kutunjukan kepadamu, bisakah kau ikut denganku?" sambung Al yang menurut Ed agak aneh bahkan author juga berpendapat sama(siapa yang nanya?).

"?? Ya, tentu saja..." karena Ed penasaran sama tingkah laku Ed yang aneh dia akhirnya tanya sama Al tentunya. "Al! Kau yakin baik-baik saja? Kau agak aneh hari ini." Tanya Ed langsung _tothepoint_.

"ED!!" teriak Arisu dan Greed yang entah mengapa bisa bebarengan.

"!?" Ed jantungan.

"??" Greed melihat Arisu. "??" Arisu melihat Greed. Mereka saling mandang-memandang satu sama lain. (_sekali lagi BGM: Pandangan Pertama Awal aku berjumpa~ by Slank feat Nirina Zubir_)

"WOY!!" bentak Ed sewot.

"...cepat pergi darinya!! Dia.. Dia.." sambung Greed mendramatisir.

"Kelamaan lu! Dia homunculus!!" sela Arisu mendadak. "...." Greed sewot.

_APA!?_ Kata-kata itu sudah terlihat dalam raut muka Ed.

_SRAAAT_ (Ket: ada something uncul dari bawah kaki Al)

_GIITS_ (Ket: ada sesuatu menyerempet hidung Darius)

"UWOOAH!!!" kaget hidung peseknya keserempet Darius berteriak lebay.

"A...APA-APAAN!?" serentak semua menyiapkan seperangkat alat solat buat ngaji-eh! masudnya senjata mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi... sekarang kau ikut dengan mereka greed ? ?" suara homunculus yang disebut Arisu dan Greed tadi.

"dan kau masih berada disekitar manusia itu..." oloknya sampe bikin author juga merasa greget ngeliatnya.

"kau masih sangat lemah greed!!"

TBC

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENE**

Akhirnya selese juga....

Edward : "Ha..."

Arisu : "Ngape lu Ed? Pucet gitu?" tanya Arisu innocent

Edward : "Perasaan isi cerita ni bikin gua terpojok.... despreate deh gue..."

Arisu : "Ati-ati Ed! Kalo dipikir terus ntar lo ga tambah tinggi-tinggi"

Edward : "SHAA DAAAAP(shut up)!!!"

ArisuAu : "Iya lho, Edo-san! Ntar mental lho terbebani jadi ga isa tinggi-tinggi lho"

Edward : "Author ga usah ikut-ikut! Lagi pula ngapa juga updatenya lama?"

ArisuAu : "Ah! Aku harus nyari tugas! Bubay..." ngacir

Kanda : "Woy! Lu liat author ga?"

Edward : "Baru aja ngacir! Emang napa?"

Kanda : "Tch!! Soalnya bagia buat gue cuman dikit"

Marie : "Lu masih mending! Lha gue... kayanya Cuma jadi figuran doank!"

Tiedoll : "Rasanya aku Cuma muncul di chapter 1"

Hoenheim : "Aku juga ... Cuma kecipratan dikit"

Heinkel : "Greed, ga protes lu?" tanyanya sambil bawa daftar protes ke Author dari seluruh pemain.

Greed : "Ga ah! Ngrepotin! Gini aja gue da puas!"

Darius : "Lu khan dapet peran lumayan banyak!!"

Edward : "Tulis juga, tambahin tinggi gue!"

Kanda : "Gue mo makan soba!"

Marie : "Bawa anggota BO lainnya!!"

Tiedoll : "Scenenya diganti!"

Hoenheim : "Buat rumah saia kembali normal lagi"

Heinkel+Darius : "BOKU(bahasa Jp dari Aku untuk laki-laki)...!!"

YAK! BTS(BEHIND THE SCENE) DITUTUP

ALL : "EEEHHH!?!?"

Alphonse : "Aku belom komentar!!"

Homunculus : "nama saia juga belom dibahas!!"

ArisuAu : "Dilanjutin besok aja!!"

Arisu : "....." -cengo- -speechless-

* * *

Alow minna-san... maaf lama apdetnya...

Lanjutan ke 3nya...seperti biasa~ saia bakal lama apdetnya...

Maaf ya... sampe 2 bulan.... hehehe... "

Tapi saia tetep nunggu RnR dari kalian semoga senang baca Fic saia!

Kaya sebelumnya maw lewat FB, ato langsung Repiew silakan! Tapi sayang nomer saia belon di ganti... =.=a...

Oya... silakan voting! Maw ceritanya langsung panjang ato pendek-pendek kaya gini. Soalnya temen saia claim kalo satu chapter ajah udah banyak banget... hahaha...

Maaf saia ga isa apdet bulan kemaren cause banyak kegiatan sama saia kena penyakit.... ukh.. bener-bener ga enak...

Udah keserang Types(baru gejala seh.. ga maw kena yang ke-3 kalinya!!), penyalit males..., macet ide..., kompu dipake nyokap..., monitor hank..., hah.....(-_-")...

Trus... saia harus ikut les..., maen Harvest Moon (0.), de-de-el... banyak kegiatan dadakn sama keluarga! Terutama beres-beres rumah!! Bikin saia bersin-bersin sama gatal-gatal aja!(alergi debu), belom lagi harus ngangkat ini dan itu... bikin pegel da... cepek dah...

Yah.. pokoknya tunggu chapter selanjutnya!! See you next times!! Bubay!! Za jian!! Sayonara!!

* * *

**SPECIAL THANK'S TO :**

**Ajeng Catty :** Tenag saja jeung! Saia baca kok....(pas dibaca), makasih sarannya^^, misstyponya... saia memang ceroboh... XP

**Akira-san : **maw bikin omake jeung? XDD, maaf... chap2 lom ada Lavi-kunnya... OC? Okeh! Saia daftar dulu-halah!-, istri!? OMG!!....oke dech! Tunggu ajiah!

**Akatsumusi Ai : **Arigatow^^

**Aya-chan salah ngasih repiu : **nie dari Aya-san khan? Arigatou lagi^^, eh? emang lom ada yang buat FMAxDGM? –miringin kepala-

**Anon =P : **Makasih sarannya^^, kalo masih ada claim bilang aja~, crossover? Lom ketemu ama Noah n' homunculus ni... paling bentar lagi! Sabar ya...

**Reiya Sumeragi : **Makasih Rea-chan!^^, saia juga nunggu BCB sama MODERNIZATIONnya nih...

**AND YOU!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei hei minna~ **

**Chapter 3 udah keluar nih~**

**Bagi yang udah nunggu silakan baca dengan nyaman dan aman sesuai petunjuk yang ada~**

**Akhir kata, selamat membaca!**

**

* * *

  
**

**-BLACK OUT 1-**

**SHADOW ATTACK & MAN WITH WHITE HAIR**

_GRUOOOO.. GRUOOO...._

_SREEET.. SREEET._

Terdengar suara yang mengerikan lantaran bukan karena author kelaparan melainkan ada sesuatu yang menggeliat pada tubuh-zirah- Alphonse.

"Al....Al...?? kamu ga bermasud membelot dari kami khan??" tanya Ed takut nglawan adek kesayangannya, brother complexnya sudah stadium lanjut.

"Itu adikmu?" tanya Kanda, "Kenapa dia sepertinya ingin melawan kita? Jangan-jangan karna lu palakin terus akirnya dia marah ma lu ya?" tanya Kanda dengan tampang serius-tapi-beda-ama-omonganya.

"APA? GA LAH YAW!!" sanggah Edward.

Mendengar omonganya Kanda, semua langsung berpikir

_LOADING... 'Bener juga tuh, omongannya Bang Kanda! Si Boncel ini kan preman belo tobat!! Sama bapaknya ja begitu...'_

"SIUPAA YANG CEBOOL!?" tanya Ed marah-marah.

"Hah?" Kanda, Greed, dan Al-?- langsung cengo.

_TAP_

_TAP_

_TAP_

_DUAGH_

"Dah bangun belon? Hah?" Kanda ngejitak Ed dengan tidak halus.

"Sialan lu.. sakit tau!!" semprot Ed marah-marah ke Kanda.(ya iyalah..)

"Salah lu ndiri ngigau! Di tengah malem begini!!" kata Kanda.

'_Ya iyalah... ngigau khan biasanya malem-malem kalo kita tidur.. dasar oon....'_ semuanya berpikiran sama tentang Kanda

"Ghe! Ga.. tadi, rasanya ada yang ngatain gue Boncel..." jelas Ed, "Eh? ngape muke lu? Kay setan dah! Persis!"

"SHAADAAAP!!! Tadi rasanya ada yang ngatain gue oon"

"Wah! Nyadar lu! Kalo oon!" ejek Ed.

"APE LU BILANG!? MUGEN! HATSU--"

_DUAG_

_DUAG_

Akhirnya pertengkaran yang ga jelas ujung pangkalnya diselesaikan dengan satu(satu Ed, satu Kanda) pukulan oleh Arisu.

"Lu pade ga liat apa? Ada makhluk kaya begono di depan tapi tetep berantem! Ga malu apa ama anak kecil di kampung sebelah yang bla..bla..bla... tapi dia bla...bla...bla... makanya sekarang dia bla...bla...bla...."

Ceramah Arisu yang tertumpah akibat kesel liat orang dewasa(?) yang ga bener, apes sudah nasib Kanda sama Edward yang kena ceramah Arisu gara-gara berantem. Kalo begini jadi ga bisa dibedain deh mana yang udah gede mana yang masih imut-imut (halah).

"Kalian dengar? Manusia itu hidup untuk bla...bla...bla... kalo ada yang ga bener kta harus bla...bla...bla.. sehingga kita bisa member teladan buat orang-orang disekitar kita karena bla....bla....bla...."

Bener-bener deh... kalo Arisu lagi ceramah udah kaya dihadepin guru BP killer ato harus dengerin pidato waktu upacara dibawah terik panasnya sang surya (cieileh..).

"Makanya! Kita sebagai anak bangsa bla...bla...bla...." ceramah Arisu teru berlanjut seiring malam yang makin larut diiringi suara jangkrik nan berisik.

'_Duh!apes dah, kena ceramah Arisu... udah makan waktu, makan tenaga, makan suara, makan-makan mulu.._' grundel Edward yang emang udah tau gimana kalo Arisu ceramah.

'_Hh... kapan selesenya neh?_' keluh Kanda, '_udah ga tahan pengen pip nich..._'

Dengan berat hati maka kedua pejantan nan malang itu harus menanggung ceramah ga jelas ala Arisu.

* * *

"Intinya! Kalian sesama cowok berkucir sok tahu nyebelin dilarang berantem!!! AWAS AJA KALO BERANI COBA-COBA..." ancam Arisu dengan tampang sangarnya

Dan jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya mengatakan _kalo berani hadepin gue _yang ditandai wajah Arisu yang udah ga berbentuk manusia melainkan setan-tukang-ceramah-ngeselin-nyebelin.

".........."

"Wah! Makhluk itu jadi ga bergerak sama sekali!" tunjuk-tunjuk Darius norak.

_Ng....? eh, bener juga..._

Tim yang benar-benar kompak, bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang sama terus dari tadi.

"Tch! Dasar ga berguna!" akhirnya setelah beberapa kalimat(?) makhluk ini ngomong juga.

"GH- kau.. PRIDE, darimana kau tahu?" tanya Greed.

"Huh! Belum cukup juga pengkhianatanmu GREED! Sekarang kau hanyalah rintangan kecil bagi kami," ucap PRIDE dengan sombongnya(ya iyalah).

"Kau tahu dia Greed?" tanya Ed rada kalem

"Yep! Dia kakak tertua kami..... mungkin.. aku tidak yakin sih..." kata Greed sang mantan Homunculus(sekarang juga masih kok) ga yakin.

"HOMUNCULUS!?" teriak Ed kaget nan lebay, "Sial... breraninya lu nyamar jadi adek gue!!" umpat Ed ke PRIDE dan udah berani ber-elu-gue lagi.

"Menyamar? Khekhekhe..."

_ZOOT.._

_ZOOT.._

_SRUUUT.._

_KLAANG._

"Heh.. ini adik kesayanganmu!!" kata PRIDE sambil menunjukkan tato darah yang dibuat Ed di zirah Al.

"KURANG AJAAAR!!" Ed hanya bisa marah-marah sendiri ga jelas.

"Aku kesini hanya untuk membunuh pengkhianat kami.. GREED!! Dan kau Fullmetal, kau akan ikut denganku!!" kata Pride lagi-lagi dengan pamer.

"Guys... cepat kalian sembu--" baru Ed mau menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "WOY! Cepet amat!? Gile loe!!"

"Insting binatang kami mengatakan untuk 'tidak melawan makhluk itu'!!" itu yang dikatakan Darius, sedangkan bagaimana cara insting binatang berbicara jangan tanya kepada saia.

"u will be alright?" tanya Heinkel.

"Iye! Iye! Sok inggris lu! Lagipula mereka membutuhkan aku dan adikku... jadi mereka ga bakal ngebunuh kita (aku)!" terang Ed ga sungkan.

"Lu juga! Sembunyi sono!" kata Ed ke Kanda.

"Heh! Lu pikir guwe bakal melewatkan kesempatan menarik ini begitu saja? Gue ga bakalan lari!" ucap Kanda yang bikin author pingsan 02':35":21milisecond, "Lagi pula yang seharusnya lari gadis ini khan?" lirikm Kanda ke Arisu.

"AAPEE??" pandang Arisu ke Kanda dengan tidak bersahabat yang ditunjukkan melalui pancaran matanya yang becahaya(??), "Huh! Aku... guruku mengajarkan kepada kami untuk tidak melarikan diri... Lagi pula, aku bener-bener muak dengan para homunculus ini!! Kemapuan regenerasi mereka cepet banget!!"

"Hah... kemampuan regenerasi..?" sesaat kata-kata Arisu mengagetkan Kanda yang kalo dipikir-pikir kemampuan itu sama persis dengan kemampuan clan Noah.

"Heh! Jangan remehkan kemampuan Arisu! Dia berlatih bersama-sama kami melalui latihan nerakan yang di berikan sensei jadi... aku tidak ragu lagi!!" kata Ed dalam dadyang sepertinya memuaskan Arisu.

"LOE... gue yakin lu ga bakaln diijinin ama atasan lu buat serius!" kata Ed seakan ga ngrasa takut

"Huh! Berani juga lu bocah! Sekali libas jug KO lu!" balas PRIDE ga kalah sombong. (kok malah jadi lomba sombong-sombongan?)

Saking sombongnya ngelantur, PRIDE ga sadar kalo dirinya sudah berada di daerah waspada merah-?-. arisu dengan sigap hampir mengenai makhluk ga jelas yang memakai wujud Al.

Sayangnya PRIDE sadarnya cepet banget (_SFX : HUUUU_) sehingga, kurang 0,002518 cm Arisu udah jadi sate buntel kesukaan author.

Untung saja dengan sigap Arisu sudah ada digendongan Greed-Lin, sempat teringat akan lagu kesukaannya yang berjudul '_Tak Gedong-eh! Gendong_' milik alm. Mbah Surip.

"Ah... Thanks..." ucap Arisu dengan cuek.

"Che! Ga manis!" desis GREED-Lin.

'_Biarin! Kalo manis ntar banyak yang naksir ma gue!!_' batin Arisu narsis yang mendengar desisan GREED, entah latihan macam apa yang dijalani oleh Arisu sehingga insting binatangnya kuat banget atau malah chimera?? –**author kena kutuk inner Arisu**-

"Lu ga papa??" tanya Ed dari kejauhan.

"Huh! Pengganggu harusnya mati! Fullmetal... kalau kau masih macam-macam aku juga tidak segan-segan untuk mematahkan beberapa rusukmu! Lagi pula itu saja juga tidak akan membunuhmu..." ancam PRIDE mengerikan dengan tambahan penampilannya yag udah bikin merinding dedemit yang numpang mangkring di pojokan.

"Tch! Merepotkan...." ujar Kanda yang udah liat _ability_ makhluk yang mirip clan Noah-pikir Kanda- itu.

"Noel Organo!" ternyata Marie juga mulai menyerang makhluk mirip clan Noah-pikir Marie pula ga beda jauh sama Kanda-.

_SRUUT..._

_SRUUT... TAS! TAS!_ (ket: ini bukan suara banci taman lawang yang minta tasnya dikembaliin gara-gara dicopet, melainkan suara tali senar-bener ga?- Marie yang putus)

"Khe! Benda seperti itu tidak bisa melukaiku sampah! Merepotkan saja... jumlah orang-orang yang harus kubunuh makin bertambah, jangan-jangan kalian _cloning_?" pernyataan dan pertanyaan PRIDE langsung ngebuat chara MEETING _sweatdrop_ dan cengo.

'_Ni orang-?- nyeremin tapi bego!_' batin Arisu.

'_Emang ninja? Bisa cloning.._' batin Kanda.

'_Malu-maluin nama Homunculus aja nih orang..._' sambung GREED.

'_Kaya anak kecil dah... malu-maluin kite yang dari FMA ajah!_' batin Edward.

'.........' Marie hanya bisa ber-_spechless_ ria.

'_Kok? Ternyata makhluk yang seenak udel ngutak-ngatik tubuh kita jadi chimera malah bego? Ga menyakinka nih..._' kata 2 orang chimera yang sembunyi-pengecut dah- sambil cuap-cuap kaya ibu-ibu rumah tangga di blok timur-dimana tuh?-

Sembari mereka ngebatin yang jelek-jelek tentang PRIDE, entah perasaannya emang peka ato apa selama 1':35":25detik PRIDE bersin-bersin ga karuan (bayangan juga bisa bersin yah?) sampai bikin pengambilan gamabr-?- harus dihentikan sesaat buat ngobatin pileknya .

* * *

PLEASE WAIT A MOMENT....

PRIDE : "SROOOT!! SRROOOT!! KURANG AJAR!!! BERANINYA CUMA NGATA-NGATAIN GUA DARI BELAKANG!! KALO PEJANTAN AYO MAJU!!"

Arisu : "Gue cewek tulen nih..." ujar Arisu mengingatkan.

Edward : "HAH? Lo cewek? Kukira berkelamin jantan!" pekik Ed kurang ajar.

Arisu : "Dari pada elo, keturunan uke!" cetus Arisu ga kalah sadis.

Edward : "APAA!? Gue dah tobat kok!! Gue kapok dilempar kunci inggris sama Winry!!"

Arisu : "Cowok cemen!!!"

Edward : "HOW DARE YOU!!!"

*berantem deh..*

ArisuAu : "Rasanya kita break buat ngobatin lu doank..."

PRIDE : "......, no comment lah!"

Mari balik ke laptop-**dijambak**- *coret* Mari balik ke Cerita

* * *

"Kurang ajar..." ucap PRIDE marah. –jelas ajah-

"Kayaknya dia masih dendam nih!" bisik Arisu ke temen-temennya yang udah terjangkit virus bego-gajhe(mana ada!).

"Gimana? Apa perlu kita sogok pake handuk FMA edisi terbatas ini?" usul Ed sambil nunjukin handuk berlambang FMA.

"..... bukannya itu handuk bekas loe??" tanya Kanda.

"Ini masih original taw!!" jawab Ed.

"Tunggu!... bukannya itu handuk dari kemiliteran?" tanya Arisu yang bikin gerombolannya ber'HAH!?' ria expect Ed tentunya.

"Loh? Kok lu taw?" sepatah kata dari Ed itulah yang membuatnya kena jurus pukulan 1000 tapak kaki-digeplak- masudnya, 1000 tapak budha(mean: pukulan dikepala)

"GYAAAH!!! BUIKIN GUA TAMBAH PENDEK NIH!!!" teriak Ed penuh siksa(??).

"Udah, kita tinggalin Ed!"

"Ayo"

"Ayo!"

"Kemana?" tanya Darius yang membuatnya kena movie killer 2: jurus tapak budha pake bat*.

"Huh! Kalian hanya bisa berisik melulu!" kata PRIDE.

"Elu sih! Dibilangin juga!"

"Elu! Khan elu yang ngajakin!"

"SETAN lu!"

Karena berisik melulu, akhirnya Arisu turun tangan meluncurkan jurus : Basmi si tukang BERISIK!!

"Lanjutkan!!" ujar Arisu Author sebagai sutradara-??-.

* * *

Mari balik ke cerita yang straight ini...

_SRAAAT_

_SRAAAAAT SRAAT_

"WOOAAH!!" teriak Ed lari kocar-kacir menghindari serangan PRIDE, "OH! SH*T!!" umpatya disaat genting, '_Sial... mana mungkin aku menyeretnya lebih jauh! Bisa-bisa penduduk setempat kena imbasnya! Ntar sate kamingnya bisa tutup!! Wah! Gawat!! Gawat!!_' pikir Ed mengkhawatirkan warga setempat.-yang kay gitu khawatir ya?-

"Che! Akan kutahan disini! Demi sate kambing!!!" teriak Ed membakar semangat.

_PPRRK.. BBZTT _(terbentuklah blokade yang kecil kaya tubuh Ed)

_SRAAT SRAAT SRAAT_

_BRROOOLLL_

"APA!?" teriak Ed kaget nan lebay ala Fitrop.

"BEGO!! Blokade ga mempan buat dia!! Apa lagi kecil gitu!" kata GREED memberi informasi.

_SYUUUT_

_DUUAAGH_

"Fuh! Nyaris..." ucap GREED bersyukur, gara-gara dagunya yag indah-menurut GREED tentunya- tidak terluka. Disebabkan pengerasan unsur karbon! copyright : FMA chap 86 ***digeplak*.**

"Jangan senang dulu!" _SYUUUT SYUUUT...._, seketika banyangan PRIDE yang mengeliat-geliat menjerat tubuh Lin-GREED.-itu tubuhnya Lin khan?-

Naas bagi GREED, dia kehilangan pertahananya dan kini tubuhnya terjerat benda yang entah berasal darimananya si PRIDE yang bisa memotong dan menghancurkan. Aneh bukan? (_SFX: BUKAAA.._)-author langsung pundung-

"Hehehe... aku menangkap temanmu.." kata PRIDE, "Lalu apa? Apa kau mau mendengarkanku setelah aku sandera para penduduk? Huh! Baiklah jika itu memang maumu..." katanya lagi.

"Wah, sepertinya dia sudah menggenggam kelemahanmu ya, Ed?" ujar GREED dengan nada sinis menghina ga sadar diriny sendiri ketangkep.

Disisi lain....

"APA-APAAN SEH NTU MOYASHI!? BIKIN EMOSI AJA!!" teriak Kanda dari balik pepohonan dan sesemak(apaa tuh?) meronta-ronta pengen tampil lagi,, tapi dihalangin para chimera and Marie.

"Diem lu! Ntar gua kepret tau rasa lu!" kata Darius menenangkan(??) Kanda. Ceritanya, karena khawatir, Arisu mengutus(halah) 2 chimera nganggur itu untuk membekep Kanda dan menolong Marie agar ga kena serangan si PRIDE.

"Sudahlah Kanda, kekuatan kita Cuma mempan sama Akuma, jadi ga mungkin kita turut bercampur tangan dalam urusan ini," jelas Marie mengingatkan Kanda.

Kanda nepok jidat, "Oh! Iya ya... tapi serangan katana gue mantep nih! Gue juga udah latihan meditasi terus, kalo ga digunain percuma donk!?" protes Kanda.

"Loh? Kok malah nyalahin kita? Kita-kita nih Cuma disuruh...." elak Heinkel, "Eh! Tunggu dulu!! Kok kita mau ya, disuruh-suruh gini!?" ucap Heinkel lagi sadar kalo dijadiin babu sama Arisu.

"Salah elu ndiri! Karma tuh! Karma!" hina Kanda kepada 2 chimera itu, "Woy! Pendek! Gue boleh kelu--" belum sempat Kanda selesai ngomong ke Arisu, makhluk yang diajak ngomong udah ngilang. Hebat ya? Kaya houdini.

Arisu sudah berlari menerjang semak-semak(haiah), untuk menuju ketempat PRIDE dan mengalahkannya! Dengan semangat membara dan modal nekad, Arisu berangkat kemedan perang.

"EDO!!" teriak Arisu memangil nama Ed.

"Ah, Arisu... gimana? Udah diberesin?" tanyanya (Edward).

"Rabies! Eh! Rebes!!" kata Arisu sembari mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Beres kale... kebanyakan nonton Shin-cha seh lu..." kata Ed memperbaiki kosa kata Arisu, "Masalahnya, gimana cara hadepin monster ni?" tunujk Ed ke PRIDE pake jari tengah (anak baik jangan meniru perbuatan Ed).

Arisu berpikir keras, mengumpulkan informasi dari buku-buku yang sudah dibacanya, seperti hanalala, nakayoshi, etc. Akhirnya Arisupun sadar kalau buku-buku yag dibacanya itu sama sekali ga ada informasi megenai perang, "Ed..." katanya lirih.

"Ya? Apa idenya?" tanya Ed semangat.

"No memory space! Ga ada ide satupun! Pass!!" kata Arisu mengakat tanganya menadakan dia sudah tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan guru kemurid.

"GYAAAH!!! Kalo ga ada ide ngapain juga lu dateng kesini!?" tanya Ed teriak-teriak ngebangunin dedemit, al hasil Ed sukses dilempar pepaya busuk langsung dari tanah!

"hehehe... Cuma pengen nampang," kata Arisu enteng sambil membentuk jarinya yang menyimbolkan tanda peace sambil nyengir.

_GUBRAAK.._ entah Ed kepeleset pepaya tadi ato gimana Ed terjatuh ketanah!

Sambil berpikir keras dan tidak menemukannya satu bijipun, Ed ambil risiko nekad, "Aku tidak akan dikalahkan untuk yang kedua kalinya!!" ujar Ed sambil mengatupka kedua tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan transmutasi, mutilasi, mutasi dst.

_PLOK!_

_BATS.. BAATS.._

_BUUZZT BUUZT_

_BYAAR!!_

Terdengar dan terlihat kalau ada pemadangan listrik berjamaah dari perkampungan, dan yang terakhir adalah bunyi letupan bara api(ga mirip? Dimirip-miripin aja lah!) yang ada di depan Hoenheim dan Jend. Tiedoll.

"Waduoh! Kena giliran pemadaman listrik nih!" teriak salah atu warga dari dlam rumah. Saat orang itu keluar, "Walah? Kok mati semua??" teriak kaget warga tadi.

"KYAA!! Padahal eke lagi asyik mandi susu mbo..." keluh ciban(dibalik) dari dalam kamar mandi.

"O em ji!! Padahal lagi ada pertandingan sepakbola!! OH NOO---!!" teriak penggemar sepakbola kecewa.

"GYAAAA!! Fic saia belon saia save !?" teriak salah satu author FFn(LOH?) yang bingung, setelah getik 4 lembar fic langsung amblas tidak kembali, "NO----!!" terdengan suara protesnya mengema diseluruh penjuru ruang rumahnya.

Dan masih banyak keluhan dari warga setempat, tentang pemadaman listrik tersebut....

* * *

Di tempat bumi yang lain…

Di tempat asing nan seram bernuansa hitam, disitulah Jend. Tiedoll bersama para pembokatnya berasal. Yup! Black Order! Asal muasal para Exorcist gajhe bersemayam tenang.

Mari kita intip...

_Tempat__: K A N T I N___

"JERRY!!" teriakan gajhe tersebut berasal dari pemuda berambut putih yang berlari menuju tempat persinggahan makanan terlengkap, "aku pesan... omelet, jambalaya, nasi goreng spesial, 2 ayam bakar, 5 pie, 2 buah pear, baked yam, eggflour soup, lamb steak, chips ukuran besar, danggo juga jangan lupa, ayam saus madu, ayam golek, ayam goreng, bakso, ah! Jangan lupa dessertnya chocolate cake, pudding, es krim, lalu.... " pemuda ini masih nekad meneruskan memesan, ga peduli sama kucing tetangga yang mati.

"Oi.. oi... bukannya kau memesan terlalu banyak? Allen-san?" tanya teman makhluk perut karung tadi yang diketahui bernama Allen.

"Hm? Lavi?" Allen nengok ke Lavi, betapa bersyukurnya orang-orang yang dari tadi udah ngantri nungguin Allen yang pesen berjibun makanan itu, "Ayo kemari! Kau bingung nih! Mau pesen apa lagi," mendadak suasana berubah jadi suram dengan pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Allen.

"Geez... udah ah! Kasian tuh yang lainnya" kata makhluk berbulu***diinjek***, berambut merah temennya makhluk perut karung tadi.

"Ah~ Lavi baik hati ya~" sanjung gadis berambut biru yang namanya belon disebutin-eh! Diketahui masudnya.

"Ah! Biasa aja kok yang~" yang baru-baru ini diketahui bernama Yang! "Akira sayang~" Lavi mengecup tangan sang lady tadi yang ternyata nama aslinya Akira.

"Heh! Mereka dari pagi udah mesra-mesraan melulu! Bikin sakit mata ajah!" ujar gadis yang walau dilihat manis, tapi melalui kata-katanya tadi kita tahu jelas bahwa sifatnya black banget tidak seperti warna kulitnya yang putih dan belum tersentuh yang namanya jerawat dan kuman sejenisnya.

"Um-... itu... sudahlah Rei-chan... mereka memang begitu kok setiap hari malah! Kau juga tau khan?" kata gadis berambut pendek yang terlihat manis juga, apalagi sifatnya yang baik hati ini sudah pasti bikin para pejantan(monyet) dari gunung kidul kesemsem dengan senyumannya. _Allen bersin-bersin._ Silahkan panggil dia dengan nama Lele, eh! Masud saia Lelane

"Uhm!!" kata gadis yang katanya bernama Reiya, yang kalau di-_translete_ kata-katanya yang singkat itu: _emang sih! Tapi liatnya bikin kesel ajah!_. Sekian.

"Rea~~~chan~~~" panggil gadis berkacamata dengan suaranya yang sumbang***ditembak mati***.

"KYAAA~~~ Rui~~~chan~~" sambut Rei dengan teriakan juga.

Mereka berlari _slow motion_ di tengah lorong ruang kantin, saling mengulang memanggil satu sama lain dan.... berpelukan! Ala Teletubis.

"Oi... oi... sumimasen~ sumimasen~" sela Lavi ditengan kesibukan mereka berdua berciu-*coret* berpelukan, "Kalian mengganggu oarang jalan lho?" selanya lagi mengingatkan mereka akan dunia nyata.

Sepasang mata langsung mengadu kepada Lavi, _CRIING!_ "Che! Ganggu orang ajah!" caci Reiya.

"Huh! Iya nih! Ga bisa liat oarang seneng! Padahal dirinya sendiri mesra-mesraan melulu tipa hari!" tambah Rui.

"Ukh.... " Lavi ga bisa membalas kata-kata 2 orang gadis itu.

"Ghahahakk... hafi jhi fhafhi shi fwou shwefhan! Rhahswhanhin lhu!" ejek Allen yang pasti kalian ga tau apa artinya, yah tentu ajah karena Allen masih mengulum makanannya dimulut sambil ngomong. Trasnlate: _Hahaha... Lavi di caci si duo setan! Rasaian lu!._ Kira-kira begitu artinya.

"Ya ampun~~ Allen, mulutmu dan wajahmu belepotan semua nih~ aku bersihinnya~?" ujar gadis berwajah­-_baby face_ dengan kucir merah, sebut saja dia Ayayuki. Sekelebat wajahnya Allen lagsung merah kaya lampu di perempatan jalan.

"Aku lap ya~~~" Aya mengambil gombal terdekat dan mengelapknannya pada muka Allen.

"Uph! Uph!" Allen meronta-ronta kelabakan, "Ap-apa-apaan sih Aya-chan? Kok aku di lap pake gombal? Mana kotor lagi…" protes Allen ke pacarnya.

"Fufufu… aku Cuma memberi peringatan kok~~" kata Aya sambil cengar-cengir, yang entah mengapa sekarang malah kelihata serem.

"Pe….peri..nga…tan?" ulang Allen tergagap-gagap.

"Iya~~ Allen masih suka sama Lelalle-chan **khan…?**" sebuah penekanan pada kalimat terakhir langsung membuat Allen _frozen sweat_ dan ketakutan.

Begitupula dengan para penonton di sekitar mereka.

"Gluph… aku ga pernah liat Aya-chan kaya gitu…." Kata Aki ketakutan, bersembunyi dibelakang punggung Lavi, diikuti para pengikutnya ***digethok*** masudnya Rei an Rui beserta yang lainnya. Terdengar suara protes dari belakang, '_YANG LAIN!?_' itu hanya perasaan.

_NGIIING…._

_TES.. TES… _

_YAK MINNA! APA KALIAN MENIKMATI MAKAN SIANG KALIAN??? _Belum sempat dijawa Komui, orang yang ber TOA TOA ria dikantornya sudah nyerocos tanpa direm.

_BAGUS KALO IYA, KALO ENGGA YA UDAH! ADA BERITA BUAT KALIAN…_

_JENDERAL TIEDOLL, KANDA DAN MARIE SUDAH KETEMU!! _(_SFX: HORAAAI!! YEEI!! AKHIRNYA BISA JUGA NAGIH HUTANG-lho?-_)

_MAKA DARI ITU SAIA MINTA KALIA PARA EXO BERKUMPUL DI RUANGAN KU~_

_SEKIAN! MATUR THANK YOU, CUP MUAH DA BYE BYE~~_

Semua langsung _sweat drop _mendengar TOA TOA dari supervisornya itu sambil bercengah-cengoh ria di ruang Kantin.

"Ch! Komui tau aja kita lagi enak –enak makan, makanya ganggu!" kata Rei.

"Ga bias liat orang lain bahagia!" ujar Rui kesel.

"Iya! Bener tuh! Ga suka liat orang lain seneng!!" Lavi tiba-tiba nyambung pembicaraan mereka.

"KAMU JUGA!!" kompakan mereka berteriak ke muka lavi minus Akira yang memang udah kepincut sama kelinci bego ini.

* * *

In The Kantor Komui….

"Langsung saja, aku ingin kalian menjemput Kelompok Jend. Tiedoll," utus Komui bertampang sok cakep, tapi ini udah memang polnya tampangnya begitu.

"AAPUUAA!?" sambut para Exo dengan teriakan ga setuju. Dengan berbgai macam tampang pula mereka demo.

"Alah~ Cuma jemput orang nyasar kok~~" jelas Komui ke mereka.

"Masa Cuma jemput si cowok-berkucir-kambing-melambai itu harus berjamaah she?" Tanya Rei sewot.

"Iya! Tapi, ga papa juga she…" kata Rui sambil cengar-cengir.

"Lho? Kok gitu she, Rui??" kali ini Rei merengek ke Rui.

"Baiklah! Kami siap kok nii-san," kata Lenalle murah seyum.

"ENGGAAAAK!!!" pernyataan itu langsung disambut para exo dengan muka bingung, "LENALLE GA BOLEH IKYYUUT!! NTAR KALO ADA COWOK YANG NAKSIR GIMANA? KALO COWOK ITU NGLAMAR LENALLE GIMANA? KALO TERNYATA YANG GELAMAR BANYAK GIMANA? KALO TERJADI PERTENGKARAN GIMANA? NTAR MALAH JADI PERANG GIMANA?" kata Komui khawatir ke adik tercintanya, semua langsung ber-Ooooooooooh ria dengan kompaknya.

'_Lebay banget sieh?_' batin Aya.

'_Komui-san kelewatan lebay_' batin Allen.

'_Jijay banget nih orang_' batin Aki.

'_Penyakitnya ga sembuh-sembuh…_' batin Lavi.

"Aku setuju Komui-san!!" pernyataan khawatir Komui ternyata ada yang menyetujuinya juga. Semuanya langsung ber-ngeh dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Rei tersebut. Setelah yahu siapa yang setuju, semua langsung pasang tampang maklum.

"Iya!! Aku juga!!" pendukung Komuipun bertambah satu dengan adanya Rui.

"Ugh… ka-kalian…" Komui terharu dengan dukungan 2 setan itu, "Baiklah! Lenalle boleh pergi! Tapi… harus ditemani Komurin penjaga Lenalle dari cowok hidung belang ciptaanku, baru boleh pergi!!"

_BRUUAAAGH!!_

Komurin langsung tewas di injek Lenalle pake Innocentnya. "Nee-san ga usah lebay deh!! Ada mereka kok, tenang ajah ga usah khawatir" kata Lenalle ke kakaknya itu, air mata Komui tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata lantaran Komurin ciptaannya dirusah dalam hitungan detik didepan matanya, begitu pula Rei dan Rui yang merupakan penggemar Komurin.

"Tapi, dimana tempat Jend. Tiedoll nyasar?" Tanya Allen mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Itu--"

**-*xxXXTBCXXxx*-**

Tunggu di episode selanjutnya~~

* * *

Wah! Chapter kali ini panjang ya? Semoga seneng bacanya! Jangan lupa di Repiew dengan cara menekan tombol dibawah ini! *nyari tombol di bawah meja*

Maaf juga kali ini ga ada BEHIND THE SCENE-nya, cerita diatas udah kepanjangan she… Xp

Langsung saja, saia tunggu kririk dan saran kalian! OK? Ciao! *terbang entah kemana*

* * *

**SPECIAL THANKS:**

**Ajeng Catty: Hohoho… saia perkembangan cerita saia cepet?-bolak balik baca-, maaf ga ngerti nih, mana yang berubah…*sotoy*, thanx dah baca and nyempetin repiew. Ed kepojok? Hm… cob abaca dulu, kalo masih ada kekurangan silakan repiew.**

**Anon =P : Okhokhokho…. Ngidem diatas. Makasih sarannya, silahkan dibaca juga chapter ini, dan tinggalkan repiew untuk saia. Saia juga ga berpikir kalo itu flame kok! Makasih sarannya baca terus fic saia-promosi!!-**

**Akira: Ka Aki dah muncul nih! Ada Lavi juga, tapi baru dikit sih… mau yang panjang? Bayar dulu*digeplak sandal* tunggu aja chapter 4nya**

**Ayayuki: Aya-san muncul juga nih! Makasih udah ngasih inspirasi melalui karya-larya gajhe dikau! XD**

**Reiya: Rea~ muncul ni~ repiew ya? Gimana? Udah sesuai dengan imagenya Rea khan?**

**Rui: dah Muncul nih!! Silakan komentar…. Trus lesnya, saia ngikut yang siang terus kok mbakyu… maaf ga bales! Lagi sekarat ni kantong n pulsa!**

**

* * *

**

ohokohokohok.... gimana? apa terlalu banyak banyolan? gajhe? saia tidak terima bilamana kalian tidak repiew!! *digigit*

silakan ikut berpartisipasi menolong saia dengan cara klik ajah tombol **REPIEW **dibawah ini! *tunjuk2 kebawah*

silakan untuk di repiew.....

arigatow, minna-san yang udah baca n repiu!!


	4. Chapter 4, BLACK OUT 2

WUAAAAAAA....... TwT

Akherna apdet.......

Karena banyak ini itu dan itu -halah-

Pokokna baru bisa sekarang apdetnya.....(ngomong aja kelupaan gara-gara liat bleach!)

Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap bagi yang menantikan fict ini... TTwTT

Pokoknya silakan baca, saia ga bakalan banyak basabasibusuk gajelas disini...

Monngo dah! XDD

Habis UN!! UN!! Bebas!!

**Warning!: OOC, OC, Abal, Gajhe! Straigh! Crossover!**

**Disclaimer: FullMetalAlchemist©Hiromu Arakawa; D. Gray-man©Hoshino Katsura, MEETING©Arisu Koromaru**

**Hajime masoka? *dilempar sendal***

**

* * *

  
**

**-BLACK OUT 2-**

**~ARE HELP REALLY COME?~**

**---xxXXxx---  
**

Kegelapan merajalela dikampung karang asem itu(namanya ngarang sendiri! XP), banyak umpatan gajhe dan teriakan kekecewaan gara-gara ga isa nonton pertandingan bola secara live. Mati lampu tersebut menjadi sebuah malapetaka bagi warga kampung karang asem malam itu.

Tidak bagi Edward, Arisu, dan GREED. Greed berhasil lepas dari jerat maut si bayangan dengan adanya mati lampu. Apesnya Ed malah ga isa ngeliat bahkan ujung jari kakinya yang pendek itu.

'_che! Ga kelihatan!!_' batin Ed, '_Tapi bayangnya udah ilang amin..._'

'_Kurang cakeep!! Si bantet itu malah ngelakuin hal ga jelas gini, awas kalo ketemu ntar!! Gua bejeg-bejeg! Gua jadiin keripik lu!!_' ancam Arisu dalam hati yang tentu saja ga kedengeran sama Ed.

Greed memanfaatkan kegelapan itu untuk menjauh dari makhluk tadi sebisanya, dasarnya Greed juga ga isa ngeliat pada malam itu.

Mundur selangkah demi selangkah Greed mencoba memberi jarak sejauh mungkin dari bayangan PRIDE, gara-gara jalan ga liat belakang akhirnya tiba saat kepala Greed kebentur pohon asem yang ada di kampung karang asem.

_JDUGH!_

"Kh..... Kurang asem bener dah!! Bikin kepala gua sial ajah!!" maki Greed pada pohon yang udah dari sononya nongkrong disitu.

Terdengar suara cekikikan gajhe dari balik pohon, dan suara gajhe nan jelek tadi sudah tak asing lagi bagi telinga Greed.

"Ooiii!! Heinkel sama Gorius khan!?" tanya Greed dengan nada mencapai 4 oktaf.

"Darius mas!!" kata Go-... ehem.. Darius marah yang nadanya ga kalah tinggi.

". . . ., kaya anak kecil dah..." selamat untuk Heinkel yang kena lemparan sepatu kulit asli beserta dengan tonjokan dari Dariuspun t5ak dapat dielakkan lagi, kena! tepat di muka Heinkel, "APA-APAAN SEH!?" teriak Heinkel marah sama Darius dan Greed.

"BANYAK BACOT LU!!" kata Greed dan Darius kompakan, "APA!? NGAJAK BERANTEM LU!!" di balas Heinkel dengan tantangan sepertinya dia tidak sadar-eh! Mereka yang tidak sadar akan situasi yang sedang genting ini.

'_baka... that creature smell like fuckin' dumb-bass_' batin seseorang yang sudah memperhatikan tingkah laku gajhe dari ketiga gerombolan tadi.

**----xxxXXXxxx----**

Dilain tempat...

"OK! Semua siap!?" tanya Rei dengan semangatnya yang melebihi Bung Tomo saat berpidato di arek-arek Surabaya jaman baehula, suara Rei menggelegar disetiap sudut-sudut ruangan... erh.. pesawat..-??-

_GLUP..._"Ga apa-apa neh..?" tanya Aki was-was, maklum dia belum pernah naik pesawat yang pilotnya sendiri tak waras -**ditendang**-

"Ahahaha... tenang aja Aki-chan aku ada disini, takkan ku biarkan makhluk barbar manapun mendekatimu..." ucap Lavi penuh mesra.

"Lavi..." Aki menatap mata Lavi dalam-dalam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan mereka berduapun berpelukan. Serasa dunia milik mereka berdua, yang lainnya ngotrak!

"Mulai deh drama picisannya," sindir Rei agak sebel, walau udah jadi kebiasaan para exorcist sehari-hari melihat drama picisan Lavi dan Aki.

"Kaya drama tahun 80-an..." kata Allen dengan mendesah, al hasil Allen kena jitakan dari Lavi. "Ngomong aje lu ngiri!!" kata Lavi dengan tampang memble.

"Ngiri? Idih... gua mah romantis!" kata Allen sombong, "Kalo pacaran ga perlu dipamer-pamerin setiap hari!"

"Bah! Dikau tahu apa? Cuma anak umur 4 tahun ajah belagu!" hina Lavi dengan sombongnya.

"Ape lu? Belon pernah ngerasain sol sepatu kulit rebus loe?" Allen udah siap-siap ambil sepatunya yang udah 1 minggu belom dicuci itu.

"Ampun, bang!" teriak Lavi sambil lari lebay di pesawat, "Hh... Allen bener-bener ga bisa romantis nih!" kata Lavi lagaknya kaya orang repot.

"Heh! Emang loe sendiri gimana?" tanya Rui penasaran.

"Hum! Gue sih... gue pastinya bakal ngajak Aki-chan dinner dengan candle light, biar romantis gitu.." jelas Lavi dengan logikanya yang gajhe itu.

"Benarkah darling??" tanya Aki dengan wajah merona dan mata berbinar-binar.

"Tentu saja say..." kata Lavi mantab.

"Benarkah... tapi kok rasanya kita ga pernah candle light ya?" tiba-tiba ajah aura gelap muncul di belakang Aki, membuat orang-orang yang ngontrak disitu ketakutan.

"Eh..e...eto.. gara-gara kita dinas terus... um..." Lavi udah kalang kabut bingung nyari alasan yang masuk nalar ke pikiran Aki.

"Lalu..." tersirat di wajah Aki senyuman tipis, "Malam sebelumnya kau ngapain hah~? Oh! Aku tahu, kau lagi nyari kesempatan deketin Leenale khan? Ayo jawab!!" oceh Aki marah-marah, sambil nyubit pipi Lavi samapai melaaaaar...

Semua orang yang ngontrak disitu Cuma bisa senyum kecut sambil melihat adengan 'suami takut istri' live action.

"O em jhi.." Leenale Cuma bisa diem dan geleng-geleng kepala, ga taw entah gimana harus berbuat apa.... tak tahu kemana (haiah)

**----xxxXXXxxx----**

"Sial...." terdengar kata hujatan dari mulut Ed saat melawan Pride, entah kepada siapa hujatan itu disampaikan, kepada Pride, Greed, Kanda atau malah kepada author yang ngebuat cerita abal dan suka telat apdet ini.

"Jadi ga isa ngeliat apa-apa dah.." desis Ed pada dirinya sendiri, "Tapi untung juga bayangan itu juga ikut lenyap, tapi gue malah ga isa liat apa-apa..." yah inilah bukti bahwa dia bodoh.

Mean a while...

"Jadi gimana?? Dan lagi... rasanya kok dia ga nyerang lagi?" tanya Heinkel dengan _smart_-nya.

"Mudah ajah.. selama kegelapan ini berlanjut, bayangan itu ga akan muncul lagi. Yah... Cuma selama ga ada sumber cahaya seh..." jelas Greed kepada 2 makhluk yang disebut chimera eng-Kong dan Simba-h. (baca: King kong sama Simba = nama tokoh Singa di Waltz Disney yang samapai sekarang masih di senengin ama author)

"Ooooooo.... gitu yach?" kata Arisu yang tiba-tiba nongol entah dari mana.

"GYA---phupf" akhirnya teriakan kers tadi berhasil dihindari dengan Arisu memasukkan benda terdekatnya ke dalam mulut Darius dan Heinkel. Yaitu, damp cloth* yang udah berbulan-bulan ga dicuci atau bahkan bertahun-tahun(udah hancur kalee kainnya).

"hah! Berisik! Norak..." kata Greed pedas, walo omongannya memang selalu pedas bak sambal cabe rawit.

"Ape lu bilang!?" kata 2 ekor chimera itu serempak kompak, ternyata ini ya perbedaan manusia biasa dan chimera...? (apanya coba?) ***ditimpuk sendal* **

A few minutes later...

"I have idea.." kata Greed pada 2 makhluk chimera dibelakangnya, dan merekapun ga ngarti bahasa apa yang digunakan Greed.

"Lu ngomong apa seh?" tanya Darius.

"Hn? Ya Bahasa Inggris lah! Ini bahasa Internasional!" kata Greed menerangkan dengan mantap pada 2 chimera itu, Heinkel dan Darius Cuma bisa ber-_Oooooh _ria dengan muka bodohnya.

"Inikan negara besar masa ga isa Bahasa Inggris? Lagi pula kalian lulusan militerkan? Hah.. baka..." ejek Greed kepada 2 mantan pasukan militer itu yang udah menaruh dendam kesumat sama Greed, "Udah lah... mari kita balik ke pokok pembicaraan, begini rencananya...."

_SIIING..._

_KRIIIK KRIIK..._

"ngeeeh...?? maaf kuping guwa rada budeg dah hari ini...." kata Heinkel ngeles mendengar ide cerita....ehem ide bertarung-nya Greed.

"Ngeles aje lu kerjanya! Ntar ga gue gaji tau rasa lu!" hina Greed ke Heinkel.

"emang lu selama ini nge-gaji gua??" tanya Heinkel sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Pokoknya... aku benar-benar berharap sama kalian... OK?" lanjut Greed menjelaskan."Ok, khan??" tanya Greed yang tujuan awalnya ditunjukkan ke Arisu.

"ZZzzzz...... hngah? Hah? Eh! Sory sory..." sepertinya karena penjelasan Greed lama Arisu jadi ketiduran, maklum lagi pula ini sudah jam tidur bagi anak-anak(bah).

"suka-suka lu dah!" kata Greed nyesel tanya sama Arisu.

**----xxxXXXxxx----**

"Gimana neh...? ga keliatan, kalo gi.... UPH!!" tangan besar muncul dari semak-semak dan membungkam mulut Ed, sentak Ed kaget dikira ada setan dari mana muncul malam-malam buat nangkep bocah. Kaya cerita jaman dulu dah...

"Hoi bocah! Ini gue," kata Darius nongol, "Trus gimana dengan zirah itu?"

"Entah... sepertinya dia ga bergerak," tatap Ed dan Darius dari tempat semula, "Ga kedengeran suara 'GZANK KLONTANG GROMBYANG DLL' jadi kemungkinan itu ga gerak..." terlihat jelas dari raut wajah Ed mengkhawatirkan adiknya. Padahal jelas di mata Darius itu adalah sebuah zirah. ***ditampol Ed***

"Udah! Kita tinggal dulu dia..." kata Darius seraya mengajak Ed.

"AP!? Meninggalkan Al? Sendirian gitu?" Ed mulai panik-mode-on.

"kita tinggal dia dulu bentar! Kalo itu jebakan lain gimana? Udah cepet sini gua tinggal lo!" lagi timpal Darius udah nyelonong pergi.

"Damn!" Ed Cuma bisa mengumpat, kecewa pada dirinya yang ga bisa melindungi adik kesayangannya, "Eh! Eh! Makhluk 'Pride' itu gimana?" sadar Ed dari cengokannya.

"Tenang ajah... noh! Heinkel udah pasang kuda-kuda buat nyerang makhluk itu," sambil menunjuk-walau ga keliatan karna gelap-tempat suara berisik seperti suara efek di Final Fantasy atau Devil May Cry(promosi).

--

-

--

_DUAK! _

_SRAK!_

_BUGH!_

_DUAK!_

_CHRAK! ZZRAAK!!_

(maaf kesalahan bukan pada tv atau komputer anda melainkan karena adanya efek suara dari pertempuran abal diatas mengganggu tetangga anda yang sedang sakit ***PLAK* -reader: ga penting!! Banyak bacot lu!-**)

Kira-kita begitulah.... Heinkel menyerang makhluk Pride secara membabi buta ditengah kegelapan, karena adalah Lion King-ehem! Chimera singa, dia jauh lebih unggul dari lawannya dan kawannya yang lain dengan pengelihatannya yang bagus di kegelapan.

_SHRAAK!_

"Lambat!" kata Heinkel sambil mengayun-ayunkan cakarnya yang tajam pada makhluk empunya bayangan tadi.

"hebat... kau tahu lawanmu adalah anak kecil tapi sama sekali tidak ada keraguan dalam seranganmu." Begitu kata anak kecil-APA!? Makhluk berbahaya tadi terenyata bocah!? ***diinjek***-yang diserang Heinkel, tapi walau begitu diwajahnya tidak nampak sedikitpun rasa kaget maupun takut.

"Memang benar! Hanya seorang pengecut yang berani menyerang anak kecil... tapi!! Isting liar hewanku mejerit keras, bahwa makhluk yang ada dihadapanku ini harus dikalahkan!!" teriak Heinkel kenceng walau ga mungkin ada yang peduliin dia kecuali..... ya, bocah kecil yang ada tepat didepan hidungnya.

**---xxXXxx---**

Di lain tempat..... tepatnya diangkasa.....

_NGUUOOOOOOOOOOOOONG_

"YA--!" teriak kegirangan bocah berambut hitam panjang yang sedang mengemudikan pesawat pribadinya-dapet dari mana toh!?-

"WKAKAKAKAKA!!" yang satunya malah ketawa cekikikan ga karuan.

Pesawat itu melesat cepat bak jet membelah langit malam dengan dikemudikan bocah-bocah ga waras bernama Reiya dan Rui.

"Gue masih waras kok!! Mu-mung..kin..." protes yang empunya nama.

Allen dan Ai hanya bisa pasrah berdoa samabil teriak-teriak kalau ada tikungan tajam, kecelakaan, tabrakan beruntun –sebenernya ini dimana seh?- dan sebagainya.

"KYAAAAAA!!! Aku takut Lavi!" teriak Akira sambil menutup telinganya dan meringkuk ketakutan, lalu sebuah tangan merangkulnya, "Tenang saja Aki-chan! Kau pasti aman bersamaku disini... bila sewaktu pesawat bodoh ini jatuh kita pasti akan selamat!" kata Lavi kekasihnya yang tersenyum lebar.

"heh? Kok bisa?" tanya Akira yang 'ngeh' dengan pernyataan Lavi tadi, walau sudah agak menenangkan dirinya tadi.

"Tentu saja! Kan ada Tessei!" jadi semisal pesawat gajhe ini ada kecelakaan sehingga memungkinkan untuk jatuh.... aku pasti akan menangkapmu Aki-chan," tatap Lavi penuh mesra.

"La..Lavi..." balas Aki dengan wajah blushing blushing gajhe, "Lalu bagaimana yang lain nanti?" tanya Aki, "Ah, biarin ajah toh nyawa mereka ada 9 kan?" refleks Lavi kena tendang dan injak pasangan AA alias Allen-Ai, "Sialan lu, Lav!! Ga setia kawin-eh! Kewan-eh! Kawan!!!!" teriak Allen membahana membuat para burung yang numpang nangkring gratis di sayap pesawat kena serangan jantung dan mungkin terjangkit tuli permanen lantas demi kebaikan dan kesehatan telinga si burung mereka pergi sambil menyumpah serapahi pesawat yang ditumpangi tadi, tak lupa meninggalkan bekas yang mendalam_*kau tahu masud saia*_ kalau Reiya sampai tahu entah bagaimana nasib si burung itu entah dimasak, di goreng, do rebus, dibakar atau di tumis semua bisa pakai Royco! ***PLAK***

--

-

--

"kita ada pada ketinggian 2000 m, target sudah hampir dekat, ketingian stabil!" kata Rui memberikan informasi pada teman atau sekarang patnernya Reiya, "Bagus! Pokoknya tetap pertahankan, lalu.... beritahu penumpang untuk bersiap-siap memakai sabuk pengaman, aku harap mereka juga sudah tahu cara memakai pelampung dan kantong oksigen..." kata Reiya yang entah mengapa bagian akhir kalimatnya ada yang menyangkut masalah kantong oksigen dan pelampung.

"hah? Buat apa itu semua? Apa perlu aku ber-toa toa untuk memberitahu mereka?" tanya Rui nyerocos.

"umh... sepertinya perlu" jawab Reiya masih sibuk mengutak-atik sesuatu, "Hei.. hei~ Rei kamu ngapain? Trus kamu masih belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi," kata Rui ngerecokin.

"um... pokoknya beritahu mereka dulu pake toa toa sana!" perintah Reiya, "Emang suruh ngapa?" tanya Rui telmi, "Lagipula buat apa itu semua?"

"Rui... maaf ya?" kata Rei, "buat apa? Aku ga papa kok di rusuh-eh! Di suruh-suruh kaya tadi, toh itu buta kebaikan juga~ ngomong-ngomong itu tadi untuk apa?" tanya Rui masih penasaran.

"Re-remnya blong..." kata Reiya pucat, "Walau sudah sebulan ada dibegkel pesawat papi tapi sepertinya belum selesai dites dan aku juga belom mengechek mesinnya setelah aku ambil paksa dari bengkel papi," jelas Reiya yang mengaku kalo dia mendapat pesawat itu dari hasil nyolong***digethok pake Queen Blade***

"... jadi kita bakal jatuh?" tanya Rui telmi lagi, "Yup" jawab Rei singkat dan tegas.

"WOT!?"

--

-

--

_ZZTT_

_ZZZTT.._

_TING TONG_

_PERHATIAN PARA PENUMPANG.._

"Apanya yang para penumpang toh kita Cuma berlima plus 2 bocah gendeng ga waras yang lagi nyupir didepan kan?" komentar Allen manyun.

_TOLONG BERSIAP-SIAP...EH! SIAPA YANG GENDENG GA WARAS!? YA SUDAH, KALIAN HARUS SIAP-SIAP MEMAKAI PALAMPUNG KALAU ADA DAN KANNTUNG OKSIGEN YANG SUDAH DISIAPKAN._

_THANK YOU FOR ATTENTION_

_TING TONG_

_ZZZTT_

Para penumpang-yang masih melek- pada cengo mendengar pengumuman tadi.

"perasaanku ga enak neh..." kata Ai keringetan sambil menarik lengan baju Allen mencari tempat untuk mencurahkan ketakutannya. Kalau ada apa-apa kan tinggal cari orang atau benda yang bisa dipeluk sampai remuk sambil teriak keras-keras.

"he-eh... kita ga perlu sekawatir itu kan? Toh pasti Rei yang jago mekanik bisa mengurus semuanya," hibur Allen jaga-jaga keselamatan sebelum jatuh sudah dapat dipastikan dia mati kehabisan nafas duluan kalau Ai sudah mulai bertingkah begini.

"La..Lavi..sepertinya yang kau katakan itu benar deh..." Aki juga sudah adu tarik-tarik bajunya Lavi-lama-lama bisa jadi ajang adu tarik baju kekasih nih!***JDAK***-

"Hng... iya iya... Aki-chan cantik kok!" kata Lavi masih merem, _BUAGH_ , mantab pukulan Aki menyadarkan Lavi dari igauannya.

"bukan itu sayang!" kata Aki agak marah, "pesawat ini sepertinya akan jatuh.."

"WOT!?" teriak Lavi tak percaya, "kok bisa? Bukannya pesawat ini buatan perusahaan Sumeragi yang terkenal itu khan?" tanya Lavi tak percaya.

"mana ku tahu?" kata Aki membela diri.

"sudah.. sudah... sepertinya kita perlu bersiap-siap, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu.." ingat Ai, Allen, Lavi dan Akira Cuma manggut-manggut menuruti kata mama//stip// Ai.

"Eh! Mana Lenalee?" tanya Allen yang berakhir kena jitak Ai, "woi.. woi.. aku Cuma khawatir kalau kalau Lena ga sempat menyelamatkan diri," sebenarnya wajah Ai sudah merengut marah dengan death glare horor tapi setelah celingukan kesana kemari Ai baru nyadar, "Lho? Lenalle kemana?" tanya Ai

"bukannya tadi dia ada di belakang?" kata Akira, setelah nengok ke temapt seharusnya ada yang menduduki... KOSONG!!

_PIIIP _

_PIIIP_

_PIIIIP..._

_PIIIIP PIIIP_

Teriak alarm emergency sambil menyalakan lampu merahnya yang khas itu.

_EMERGENCY!!_

_PLANE WILL CRUSH LANDING_

_PREPARE YOUR SELF, USE THE SAFE BELT AND DON'T FORGET THE OXIGEN SACK_

_THANK YOU_

_TING TONG_

Teriak alarm-lagi-canggih buatan Sumeragi, inc. (promosi)

"gimana neh?" tanya Ai panik mode on, yang sudah menarik baju Allen.

"pokoknya..." sebelum sempat Allen mengakhiri kalimatnya...

_HYUUUUUUNG_

_BWUUUUUUUUUUUUUNG_

"!!" terdengar yaring suara dari langit malam penuh bintang

***_TSUDUKU_***

**

* * *

  
**

WKWKWKWKWKWKW..

Akherna apdet!! Xp

Maap lama banget yaaaah??? Soalnya selama UN saia ga boleh rape rape komputer seh... TT^TT ***dilempari kaleng***

Pokoknya apdet! Apdet!! XDD

Udah saia ga bakalan banyak bacot! REVIEW NEE?

* * *

**SPECIAL THANX!!**

**Reiya Sumeragi: wokokokokoko~ sangkyu mas!*plak*, keren? lha itu imaje yang saia dapet kok! 8D, maw saia peluk?*shot die*, thanx sarannya~ coba diliat lagi udah rapi belon~**

**Ai Ryoudou: mbak aya~ udah apdet neh!! XDD, kenapa dikau pergi?? TTwTT, Xue ya? udah saia kasih bocorannya khan?? fufufufufu,,**

**Ruicchi Arisawa: emang sumbang kok!! ="=*dicakar*, wakakaak sangkyu! sana dibakar!! kalo udah mateng dikirim ke saia ya? XD, Rea ogah tuh!! X3**

**Anon =P: wakakakaka, ga kok ga~ emang saia tledor! XD *DUAK*, suka? hore!! XDD ayo makan2-ngelirik dompet dan kantong-ng.... ga jadi deh,,(lha!)**

**AND YOU!!!!  
**


End file.
